The Lying Game- Maximum Ride style
by xx you don't know me xx
Summary: Maximum Ride- the girl that grew up in and out of foster The one that thought there was more to life than the screwed up reality she calls .. little did she Riley Martinez - the girl that grew up in a loving Sure she was adopted but at least she was The one that got everything and was still Everyone wants to be Little did she
1. Foster Care Sucks!

Hey Guys. Wow two in one night... I must be bored...

So this is The Lying Game but with the Maximum Ride Characters. After a while of debating between making Maya the twin, I figured that wouldn't exactly work so I had to make a few changes and the twin is basically Maya, only with a different name.

Hope you enjoy. I will try to update regularly but I warn you now I am a HUGE procrastinator so yeah...

On with the first chapter...

I love running. It's the one thing I actually look forward to in this screwed up reality we call life. Running clears my head. Helps me think... or not think about this shitty life. It stops me thinking about Anne or heaven forbid Ari.

Let me explain. Anne is my foster mother which makes Ari my foster brother. I live with them here in Vegas. Anne works at one of those many casinos, waiting on gamblers, serving them drinks. You know... the usual... She doesn't really give a crap about me to be brutally honest. The only thing she _**does **_give a crap about is the money she gets for fostering me.

Ari. Well he's just... Ari. A complete and utter asshat if you ask me. He likes to wait for me while I run and I have a sneaky suspicion he used to go in my room, rooting around my things. Well that was until I convinced Anne I needed a lock on my door. He also likes to stand outside my window when I get back, in the hopes that I am stupid enough to actually get changed without knowing he's there. Yeah... wishful thinking. What a perv!

Anyway, I've been living with them for about a year now but I've been in the system for as long as I remember. I remember when I used to lie in bed at night thinking about my parents. Who they were, what they were like. I always imagined that my Dad would have that comfortable, jolly personality and my Mum was always the kind, caring type. In my mind they were both missionaries. That was why they couldn't keep me. It was easier that way.

It totally sucks but hey! In one more year I can leave and go to Harvard or Vanderbilt. If I get the good grades. Which I'm pretty sure I will... not to sound arrogant or anything.

When I get back to Anne's dingy little house (if you can even call it that- I refuse to call it home), I run to my bedroom and slam the door, shut the blinds – in a careful attempt to avoid Ari- pull out my laptop and strip off my sweaty Vegas Royal Gala Casino t-shirt, leaving me in my old grey sports bra and equally old blue tennis shorts – how attractive.

Grabbing a chair, I open my laptop and log into 'chat cam' and look through my contacts.

"Come on Riley... please be online!" I whisper desperately to myself. I find her username (ultimate Girl94) and click video chat, waiting for her to answer.

Seconds go by and I fidget while I wait impatiently for her to answer. I'm about to give up when...

"Hey Sis. What's up?"

So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it... review please, constructive criticism is always accepted

Ciao


	2. It's a rich girls world

What can I say? I just couldn't stay away...

Riley P.O.V

Clutch bags ... check.

Make- up carry on ... check.

Suitcases for clothes ... check.

Suitcases for shoes ... check.

Latest Gucci sunglasses with the cool white rim edge and dark lens (totally mysterious which makes FYI FABULOUS!) ... check.

And finally ... newest edition of teen vogue ... check!

Urrrghhh! I am soooo exhausted. Travelling really takes it out of you. I just got back from Paris after a whole three weeks ( which I had to spend with Valencia and Jeb – urghh they made it hell, let me tell you...) Holy crap, they think that they can bribe me with trips to Paris (and adding more money on my credit card) to treat them like proper parents again. Hah! Over my dead body!

Valencia and Jeb are my adoptive parents. I've lived here in sunny L.A with them ever since I was a baby. It was ok at first. Up until last year when I found out they had been keeping secrets from me. Secrets about my biological parents. Secrets about certain possible TWIN sisters I may or may not have!

It all started in December last year when I asked about my biological parents. Don't get me wrong, it's not the first time I asked... only this time... something was different.

*Flashback*

I walked into our kitchen where Valencia was cooking up a storm, making my favourite meal - Chicken Marengo. She was in the middle of slicing the onions when I asked her.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart… What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you about my biological Mother." I replied nervously.

"Your father and I have told you Riley… your mother died when you were born and we were looking to adopt. You were our miracle darling." Valencia stated with tears glimmering in her chocolate brown eyes. I knew how she felt when I asked about my real mother. But a part of me just had to know… That there was some possibility – no matter how small- that I would one day run into her, tell her who I am and have that happy ending. I mean, I loved Valencia – she raised me and gave me the best possible start in life. I appreciated that. But there will always be a part of me that feel empty… and that won't go away until I know.

Later that evening, after dinner, Ella (my sister – she actually happens to be the biological daughter of Jeb and Valencia) and I were sitting in my room catching up on the latest episode of _**The Vampire Diaries**_ and gossiping over how hot Damon was… I know, I know… cliché right?

Anyway, I decided I was thirsty so off I went to the kitchen when I stopped dead in my tracks. Jeb and Valencia were arguing… but over what? I needed to get closer. I crept across the hall and hid behind the slightly ajar kitchen door and listened…

"She was bound to ask again anyway Valencia! You knew that! I don't know why you get so upset about it. I told you a million times… Riley's mother is not a problem anymore!" Jeb shouted at Val.

"I know she was going to ask… but I just can't keep lying to her Jeb! She's my daughter, blood or not! I will not stand idly by and tell her a load of absolute shit about how her mother is dead! I just won't do it anymore!" Val screamed back at him. What was she talking about? Lying to who? Well it must have been me I knew that for sure. Who else would they have been telling that –apparent- lie to? Wait… did this mean that my real Mum was alive? It must have done.

Through the slit in the door I saw Jeb make a move to exit the room. By the door I was standing behind! Quickly, I scarpered and ran to my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked me, clearly concerned by the look on my face

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied. Wow! I think Ella actually believed me.

"I'm not buying it. I know something's wrong. Now what is it?" Or maybe not - remind me not to take up acting as a career option.

"Look just leave me alone Ella! I don't want to talk right now!" I yelled, in an attempt to get her to leave and go to bed.

It worked.

"Fine! Geez what is it with the people in this house tonight?" She muttered as she left.

With that I crawled into bed, knowing that there was no hope in hell I was getting any sleep tonight.

*Flashback Ends*

When we finally got back to the house (pfft! More like mansion!) I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I had been closed off and bitchy towards my 'family' ever since that day. Why should I bother talking to them if they were not going to treat me with the respect I deserve and tell the freaking truth about my real mother?

The first thing I did when I got into my room was grab my laptop and log onto 'Chat cam' in the hopes that Max would be online.

She was the only person I could talk to in times like these. She was the only one who knew how I felt.

Because she was my twin sister.

I logged on and found I had an incoming video chat… from Max!

"Hey sis… what's up?" I said into the mic, ecstatic to hear from her – given that I had waited three weeks for this.

"Urrghh everything. Raging foster Mum – Anne has been driving me insane these past three weeks. Ari is acting even more jerky than usual… hmmmm. Anyway! How was Paris? Did you see the Eiffel Tower? Oh what about the Louvre? Or the Notre Dame? God I would give anything to go to Paris! So tell me everything!" Max practically screamed at me through the screen. Now don't be fooled by this. Max is usually very quiet and tough. She doesn't get excited easily. I guess she learnt from a young age not to get your' hopes up to easily. But when it came to France or Italy… she was a sucker for it. She secretly loved the idea of getting engaged under the Eiffel Tower… or walking hand in hand with her true love in Venice. Not that she would ever admit it…

"It was great. We'll go together some time Maxie. When we get this mess sorted out. We'll travel the world together!" In the short time we had know of each other's existence, we had become best friends.

"That sounds amazing Riley! I can't wait! Speaking of,, how's everything over there? Val and Jeb still not shifting on that secret of theirs?"

"Nope. God I'm sick of this! Why can't they just man up and tell me?" I shouted

Suddenly I heard Max shriek and a sharp slam. The screen went black.

A few seconds later it started up again and Max's blurry appearance made it's way onto my screen.

"Sorry Riley. Stupid Ari and his stupid perverted ways!"

"Riley! Can you come here please? You have a visitor…" Valencia called up to me.

"Crap, sorry Max I gotta go. I'll text you later ok. Bye."

"Bye Riley… I can't wait to meet you."

With that I gave one last smile and shut down my laptop. I pulled of my black Vera Wang jacket and walked down the stairs in killer heels. Hey. I suffer to look good! When I saw who was at the door, my heart stopped. No… no why is he here? I can't deal with this right now. I'm too stressed to talk to him at the moment.

"Hey Riley. I missed you babe." He leant over and kissed me on the lips- a soft, sweet peck. Distinctly, in the back of my mind, I noticed that it didn't make my heart flutter anymore.

"Hey. What are you doing here Sam?"


	3. Stolen money and a baseball bat

Hola! So I was seriously bored in History today and thought I might as well get started on this chappie

Max P.O.V

"Bye Riley... I can't wait to meet you." I muttered

After one last toothy, movie star worthy grin, Riley left.

After six months, I still felt kind of weird- knowing I had a twin sister I mean.

The day I found out, I had just come back from hanging out with my friend Ali. Anne was at work and Ari was shut up in his bedroom, probably harassing his latest victim. I went to check my face book account when I saw that I had a message – from a girl called Riley Martinez. I opened up the message and read.

Basically this girl was telling me that she was my twin sister. She had been going around all the adoption agencies in L.A and somehow found out that she had a twin. She was convinced that I, was said twin! Was this some sort of a joke?

Anyway, I went onto this girls profile and sure enough... she looked exactly like me. So I emailed her back and told her that I was in no way gonna believe her unless she got me some proof. Well guess what little miss smart ass did next...

She got hold of her hospital papers (I don't think I even want to know how) and emailed them over to me. Well it turns out little miss smart ass wasn't actually playing a stupid practical joke. There, clear as day in thin spindly writing (clearly handwritten) was my name (Maximum Ride) on the dotted line. I feel so professional saying that... On the dotted line...

Anyway I'm straying off topic here. So after that we started talking regularly. Then we started video chatting. It was surreal to see her. It felt exactly like looking in a mirror. Only, she always seemed like the prettier out of us, I know, that sounds stupid... but it sure felt that way. So yeah, she became the one thing I started looking forward to, aside from running. She gave me hope. Hope that I would soon get out of this hell hole and get on with my life. There was more to life than this, I had always known it. Riley just made it real.

Which brings us back to now. It was true. I couldn't wait to meet her. I will someday, I just know it!

The next day...

"Maximum Ride! Get here now!" Came a sudden yell from Anne. Great she was back from work. Anne worked nights.

I threw on a pair of old ratty jeans, my favourite blue hoodie and black converse.

Just then, Ari came bursting into my room.

"Mum wants to talk to you. Sounds like you're in trooouuubleee," Ari droned on in that creepy way of his. I swear he always feels the need to drag on each word at the end of his sentences. He thinks it makes him cool. Really... it just makes him sound like even more of a prick.

"I'm now coming Ari. God just get out of my room!"

He came up to me and put his cold, large hands on my waist.

"Oh come on Max, you know you want me. Don't try to fight it." He whispered in my ear, not in that romantic, seductive way. More like in a creepy, stalkerish way. Bleurgh. I swear he makes me want to upchuck!

I pushed him away and walked out of the room to see what Anne wanted. Trust me when he's like that, it is better not to say anything.

Anne was standing in the kitchen unit making a cup of coffee. God knows she needed it.

"You wanted to see me Anne." I murmured, careful not to be too loud. She usually has a splitting headache when she gets back from work.

"Yes actually Maximum. It has come to my attention that I am missing some money. In fact now that I mention it, I have realised that I seem to be missing some money every time I get my pay check. I assume you know something about this." Replied Anne bitterly. I told you she didn't give a crap about me.

Ari, who had now come to prop himself against the kitchen worktop, had a small but obvious smirk on his face.

"You should check her bag Mum. You know what those foster kids are like." He sneered.

"I think I might just do that Ari. Max? Is there anything you would like to say before I do it?"

"What? Are you freaking kidding me! Can't you see what he's doing? He does it all the time Anne! Steals money from you and spending it on fags and alcohol! I can't believe this!" I screamed at Anne and threw my backpack at her, "You know what? Do it...check my bag. Because I can assure you, you won't find anything in there. I did not steal your money and I never have!"

Anne opened up my bag and started rooting through it, with a sharp, concentrated look plastered on her young but tired face.

Suddenly, she came out with a wad of something in her hand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Maximum?" In her hand was a large wad of money. Well one thing's for sure. That had not been there before.

"Anne I swear I did not steal your money. Please... just let me explain" I begged. Damned Ari was gonna ruin my chances of ever getting into Harvard. They would never accept me now... Not with a criminal record!

"No Maximum! I don't want to hear your excuses! Ari, keep her here. I'm calling the police."

With that, Anne stormed out of the kitchen unit to phone the police. Crap!

In the distance, I heard police sirens wailing. In a town like this, the police were always fast.

What had I gotten myself into? This was all Ari's fault.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear(literally).

"You know Max, I could make this all go away." He put his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his rough thumb and winked at me.

"Oh Ari," I whispered sweetly, putting my hand on his shoulder as I did, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid and disgusting?" With that, I pulled the baseball bat I had reached and swung it up between his legs with such great impact. I watched in amazement, whilst his face cringed up in anger and pain as the bat collided with his crotch. He looked at me and yelled:

"You're gonna pay for that you freaking slut!"

Now I'm not sure about the rest of you, but usually when the police are after me and my creepy foster brother has just practically threatened my life, I decide to take the easy way out.

So I barged past Ari and legged it, running out of the tiny, ugly house and jumping over the garden fence. Distinctly in the background, I could hear a large commotion, mainly, Ari shouting and Anne screaming back.

Hah! I thought. Take that you son of a bitch!

Guess I spoke too soon...

In the distance I heard the police sirens start up again and they were getting closer to me! I urged my legs to go faster. I had to get away. Where was I gonna go?

After running a few miles, I halted at a bus stop. Yes! I had been saving and now had enough money to get me from here all the way to L.A. I paid for my ticket and hopped on the bus, clad in my ratty clothes and carrying only a small backpack filled with my necessities.

A few hours later, and I had arrived at the bus station in L.A, close to where Riley lived. I pulled out my cell and dialled her number, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be too busy to answer.

"Come on Riley... pick up... I need you." I murmured, willing her to hurry up.

After a couple of rings, it went to voicemail.

"No. No .NO! Come on Riley! Please..."

Just as I was about to give up, my phone vibrated in my hand and started to play my ringtone.

"Riley?" I answered desperately.

"Max? What's wrong? We only spoke a few hours ago" came her reply.

"I'm in L.A. I ran away from Anne's house and now I'm in loads of trouble. Can I come and stay with you? Please?"

"Ok. Ok. Relax Maxie. We'll sort this out, just where are you?"

"At the bus station nearest your house." I muttered back.

"Ok. Wait for me. I'm gonna come and pick you up. It's going to be ok Max. Trust me." Riley comforted.

"I do. Thanks Riley. See ya in a few."

After that, I sat on a bench in silence, nervously twiddling my thumbs. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for.

I was finally going to meet my sister!

Five minutes later and I heard somebody say my name. I looked up slowly, from the glamorous heels, to the extremes skinny jeans and green floaty top, to that familiar face I had seen so many times. To that same movie star worthy grin that lit up her face like sunshine. To the wavy blonde locks that she had let fall naturally today, so they framed her young, heart shaped face. The face that consisted of dark, chocolate brown eyes, a small sloped nose with the scattered freckles and the plump, red (clearly lipstick- my lips would never be that shade of red naturally) lips.

I was right.

It was exactly like looking in a mirror.

I'm gonna go watch the white queen now... Max Irons...YUM

Ooh but one last thing... review...go on... you know you want to ;)


	4. Scheming with your twin sis, the usual!

Hola peeps!

Ok, so I was a little peeved to see that so far this story actually has some followers and has been favourited, yet only one person seems to be reviewing. So thank you soo much to my one reviewer and if the rest of you want me to update more frequently, then I expect a few more reviews. Even if it's just saying "nice story" or telling me what I could change to make it better.

Anyway, rant over. So in the last chapter, I mentioned something about adoption papers and the twins having them... well... you kind of need to forget that cause after thinking about it continuously for the past week... I figured that doesn't work to fit in with my story. Now because I am such a procrastinator, I have been putting off changing it and it's kinda late to do it right now. However this chappie is in Riley's p.o.v so she tells you some details about how she came to find out she had a twin so just forget everything Max said about the adoption papers...

On with Chapter four...

"Max. I... I can't believe it... It's really you. Wow... I just... wow..." I muttered in disbelief.

She stood up and held out her hands. Now that we were face to face, it was way more surreal. I had a sister. A REAL sister. I couldn't believe my luck!

Back in December, when I had started my search for any details about my adoption, real parents- anything- I had never actually believed I would have any luck.

I started looking around all the close adoption agencies with absolutely no luck. Then, one day in April, I got a phone call from Jessica Reed. She worked at an adoption agency I had been to and was now helping me in my search for the truth. She told me that she had looked around for any information about my adoption, but also had no luck. My adoption papers were nowhere to be seen. All she knew was my birth date and the hospital in which I was born, which I guess is better than nothing. So I asked around at the hospital and... Let's just say, I had to sneak some records and files out and found there were two children born on the same day, same mother, two minutes apart. The names of these kids were Maximum Ride and Riley Ride. Coincidence? I think not!

So I figured hey, why not check it out? I looked up this Max chick on facebook and had to do a double take. This girl was me! Or at least looked exactly like me. I emailed her stat and Voila! Here we are back to now!

"Yep. I can't believe it either Riley. God I've waited so long for this." She responds quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to us.

"So, I have a proposition for you," I say " I really want to find our real parents... but Jeb and Val would have a fit if they knew so... this whole thing with Ari and Anne is a blessing in disguise..."

"Whaaaa?" Max cuts me off.

"I found a lead on our birth parents. Those hospital forms trace back to New York."

"Wait! What? You want me to go to New York..."

"No! I figure, if you go back to my house and pretend to be me for a while, then I can go to New York, meet with this 'lead' and finally find our parents!" I exclaimed, shaking with excitement.

"Oh Riley... I don't know about this."

What? Since when would Max turn down an idea like this? She was the tough, fearless one. I was just the pretty face, the popular it girl who seemingly had it all.

"Oh come on Max! It's alright for you... you've never cared about our real parents. You've been fine without them." She scoffs and glares at me. Wow, now I get why people are scared of her. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead. "You had to be ok without them. Please just do this one thing for me Max. Please... pretty please." I begged.

Now, Max may have been the smart one out of us but that's not to say I don't know how to get what I want. I had perfected this look when I was seven and Jeb wouldn't buy me an ice cream. Brown eyes, opened wide, bottom lip jutted out. I had the perfect pout. Sometimes, if I really feel like it, I even add a few real tears too.

I looked at Max, pouting expertly. She was wavering, I could tell. Clearly she was hopeless against the bambi eyes.

She groaned in exasperation and finished with an equally exasperated sigh.

"Uuuurrrgghhh... Fine! But you owe me big time! How long?"

"A week, two tops. Thanks Max. You are the best!"

"Yeah I know. So... any details I should know? Any tips on how to be the one and only Riley Martinez?"

"Um. Well, obviously you can't wear that..." I said, gesturing to her worn out black skinny jeans and converse," and you have to act like an actual girl for once which means no speaking with your mouth full! Oh I do this thing with my hair... I like, flip my hair and look over my shoulder with this really like, seductive smile. Oh! And you have to be open to gossip about people. Act super confident in yourself, people expect that.

Nudge and Angel are my best friends. We hang with JJ, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. Nudge and Angel are majorly girly, JJ's sweet but not as girly as Ange, Nudge and I. Gaz is Angel's brother and him and Iggy are the pyros... yeah... don't ask."

"I wasn't even gonna." Max buts in, looking mildly shocked. I guess a few pyromaniacs is common where she comes from.

"And finally, Fang is kinda the bad boy of the group, which is sort of ironic considering his Dad's a cop. Ok, Oh Sam, the boyfriend, well things are a little complicated with him at the moment... just nod and smile, act like everything's ok. And I think... that's everything. Ooooh! We need to switch clothes. Now Max!" I snap when she doesn't follow me.

"Geez I'm coming! And don't tell me what to do! I'm helping you out here remember?"

Max hurries to catch up with me, as I make a beeline for the toilets, muttering away angrily to herself.

Ok, so I'm gonna leave it there cause I'm tired and honestly cannot be bothered to write anymore.

I don't think it's too much to ask for people to review sooo... I want at least 5 new reviews before I update again and once again, thank you to my one reviewer, MaximumAngel1.

Rmember… 5 reviews please and then I shall stop procrastinating just to update

Ciao


	5. Living the dream!

**Hola peeps! I guess threatening kinda works cause I actually have more reviews now. Thanks to you guys who reviewed and everybody else... come on ... review... you know you want to :P **

**So because I truly am a special case... I am already suffering from a case of writers block. Or maybe it's just laziness... Oh well so whilst I may have a few ideas in my head of how I want this story to go and I already have the ending pretty much figured out... I am completely screwed on ideas for the next few chapters... yeah... I really do worry about myself sometimes. So Anywho, I am open to any suggestions anyone has, just review or pm me and I'll take them into consideration. **

**On with the chapter...**

**Max P.O.V**

I stood in the women's toilets waiting for Riley to come out. Even when all she has to do is throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt whilst I had to struggle with an extremely tight fitting tank top and tiny shorts, being careful not to move a single hair out of place now that Riley had made it frame my face in soft waves (I failed) and yet I was still ready before her.

"Hurry the hell up Riley. God have you fallen down there or something?"

"Oh whatever Max! And FYI... it would technically be physically impossible for a girl of my size to fall down a toilet. So there!" Came her muffled reply. I could just picture her sticking her tongue out at me in that childish way.

Eventually, she made it out of the toilet and did a little twirl. Somehow, she still managed to look like a film star wearing my ratty old clothes. Her hair that fell in delicate waves was now twisted in a top knot with golden strands framing her petite face. The jeans made her legs look a mile long and the shirt certainly looked better on her than it ever had me. But why would I care anyway? I had never cared before...

"OMG Maxie! Seriously! Let me fix your hair!"

After ten minutes of prepping and hair fixing (I'll save you the painful details) I was finally ready. Joy! (Note my sarcasm there).

I have to admit, part of me was excited to do this, live a different life than my own. Not that I would tell Riley that.

"Ok, so remember... just act... natural, like super girly and it'll be over before you know it. Meet me at my family lake house in a week at 11 pm. I'll have something on our real parents by then. I just know it." Riley mutters to me as she prepares to make her way to the bus.

"ok. So next Thursday. Riley..." She nods " you're sure this isn't just a fake lead? Who is this person anyway?" I ask her for what must be the billionth time this afternoon. I just wanted to be sure... so sue me!

"Yes Max! I'm sure!"

"Right, well... I guess I'll see you next Thursday then..." I mumble awkwardly. I had never had a real family before. I wasn't sure how to act. I had never been close to people (metaphorically close. I do not live under a rock people with no contact to the world around me), Do I hug her? Or would that be weird? Should I just leave? High five her? What am I supposed to do?

As if she read my mind, Riley turns around and pulls me into a tight hug.

She lets me go but keeps a firm grip on my shoulders. She grasps them so tight I feel her nails digging in. And that's when I realise how important this all is to her... she's scared. Scared that this lead will truly be a fake.

"So... here are the keys to my car. Drive it safely that baby cost me a tonne of money... well my Dad anyway" She muses. "My address is already stored in the Sat Nav."

"Ok. Ok I get it Riley. Relax. How bad can this be? See ya in a week!"

With that, she turns, waves one last time then gets onto the bus to New York.

I head out into the parking lot in search for her 'baby'. Pffft! It's only Thursay afternoon so it's not too busy. All the cars I see are dead flashy...

I push the unlock button and look around the few cars for the flash that signifies the car well... unlocking. Wow. I must be a genius to work that out!

As soon as I find it, I gasp in awe.

There, sitting just ahead of me, is the nicest car I have ever seen.

It's an Audi r8 – black- I've wanted one of these ever since I turned sixteen!

I run over to it and take a minute to simply stare. Taking a hold of the handle, I pull Riley's sunglasses over my eyes and step into the car.

The whole way home I have the top down with the music up loud. This is the best feeling ever. Just driving in the summer sun. For the first time in a long time, I feel...free.

Just as I'm beginning to think this trip will never end (not that I'm complaining) I turn into a driveway and see a huge white house. So I'm gonna guess that's it then. I park the car and walk up to the front door. It has two little hanging baskets on each side, filled with roses and lilies.

Jiggling with the handle, I pull out my keys and slide them into the key hole. Nobody's home.

Until...

As I enter the house, that's when I hear it... laughing, cheering almost. I'm listening to find where it's coming from and back track into the kitchen and out the back door.

For the trillionth time today, I gasp in shock and awe.

A swimming pool.

Ok this is getting ridiculous now.

They have a freaking swimming pool.

Gathering round a state of the art barbeque are four guys watching an older man cook some burgers. They are all wearing brightly coloured swim trunks apart from one.

He's wearing black – black trunks, black fitted shirt and black vans. He even has black hair, which falls across his face covering his left eye.

My first thought- Woah! How has somebody that gorgeous not been genetically altered in some way? He's like a Greek god!

My second thought- Riley's friends with an emo? Funny...she never seemed the type to be so...accepting.

I soon realise I'm gawking when he looks straight at me and smirks. Clearing my throat, I look around me to find that I recognise these people.

Over in the pool, I see a familiar mop of frizzy brown ringlets as a mocha coloured hand reaches up to smooth it all back. That's Nudge for sure. Next to her is Angel.

I can tell this from the golden curls resting on the top of her head in a messy bun. As soon as she turns to face me I know it must be her. She has the same bright blue eyes that I found hard to forget in the 4th July barbeque video Riley had shown me just a week before today. All of these people must have been from the video.

Sitting on two lounge chairs not far from the sparkling blue pool, is Valencia and... Ella? They look almost alike, with the same brunette hair and the same Hispanic skin.

I cast my eyes away and look back to the group of boys crowding the barbeque.

My eyes land on a young boy with blonde – almost white- hair and Angel's bright blue eyes. This must be Gazzy- Angel's brother, older by one year. Standing next to him is a tall, thin boy with strawberry blonde hair and lightish blue eyes. Only... something's not quite right with his eyes. They seem glazed over, not quite focused. This is insane considering he's doing a bloody good job of scorching that hotdog right over the open flame. That's when I know, he's Iggy. Riley had told me about him, about how he's blind. You wouldn't know it.

Which leaves the 'emo' boy, Jeb – the older guy- and another blonde boy. I skip past Jeb and the other boy and my eyes head straight for the emo boy again. There is something compelling about his stare – as if he's challenging me with one look. He raises an olive tanned arm and runs his hand through his dark locks. My eyes meet his – they look almost black- and once again he smirks at me.

I flip him off but he just smirks again. I now recognise him as Fang, the bad boy.

Next is Jeb, with his sandy blonde hair and young yet somewhat distinguished face, I know, it's him.

Which brings me back to the unknown. The other boy. Why did I recognise him? Who was I missing? I had identified: Nudge; Angel; Ella; Gazzy; Iggy ; Fang; Valencia and Jeb. So who was missing. That wasn't JJ. Riley said she was on holiday in Hawaii. So who is he?

Sam! That's it. Riley had shown me a picture of them together in a classic little photo booth. He had been sick the day of their 4th July barbeque. That's why! The picture was older, at least a year and he had grown his hair out, grown a little taller, beefed up a little. Ha!

"Riley! Where were you babes?" Angel calls out to me as she steps out of the pool in a dripping pink and white striped bikini. The white set of her tan perfectly and it certainly showed off her toned stomach and long legs. Come to think of it... all of these kids were tall, well apart from Ella. She was shorter than the rest of them – more petite.

As she comes up to me, everyone else follows. Jeb and Valencia go inside and leave Ella with the rest of us. She looks uncomfortable.

"So... come on tell us!" Angel demands.

"Tell you what?" I question back.

"Ya know! What was Paris like? I always imagined it to be super awesome and like totally romantic. You know my auntie went there on her anniversary and she said it was freaking amazing! She went on the River Seine and saw the Eiffel Tower? Did you Riley? Did you see the Eiffel Tower? What did you do? Tell us! Tell us Riley!" Nudge rants at me whilst I'm picturing ways to kill Riley. Why didn't she warn me that Nudge was a major chatterbox?!

"Geez Nudge! Give the girl a chance!" Iggy exclaims.

**Ok, so I'm gonna leave it there for now. I know, I suck for leaving it at such a crappy ending for now and what makes it worse is that I can't grantee that I'll update soon as I'm going through a bit of a stressful time at the moment. I promise I'm gonna try and write regularly but you may be waiting a little bit (I'll try to make it a few weeks at the most). So this chapter was kind of a filler anyway, but I wanted to introduce the others and show you even more of an insight to Riley's life. **

**Anyway, again, sorry and I know there's not much to review here but you know you can anyway ;) Thanks to everyone who did review (they always make me smile) and to answer a review I got from ****olympusrox123, no I have never seen wicked before but I have heard about it and it sounds pretty cool. **

**So bye guys and I swear I'll try and update more frequently. I intend to finish this story and make it the best it can be.**


	6. Who knew daily routines were so hard?

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've uploaded a new story on here called save the last dance for me. It's a short 6 chapter story and finished. Check it out if you haven't already and don't forget to review.**

**On with chapter 6…**

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

After everyone went home, Ella went upstairs leaving me with Jeb and Valencia.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night….Mum, Dad."

They looked shocked. What? Did Riley not call the Mum and Dad?

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Valencia replied with a smile on her face.

I climbed the stairs, found Riley's room and went straight to bed. For the first time since I can remember, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning…

"Riley."

"Urrnnngghghh."

"Riley."

"Urrnnnggghhhh!" What was that noise? And why was it waking me up so damned early?!

…. What is this poking? I opened one eye and screamed.

"Geez Riley calm down! It's only me." The noise whispered.

"Ella! What the hell?"

"We're gonna be late for school if you don't move your ass now!"

I looked at the clock on my right hand side. What?

"Ella, it's 05:30. I think we have time…" Was this girl insane?

"We have to be in school by 08:30 Riley."

"I repeat… we have time."

"Riley… have you gone completely mad? You have to pick out your outfit, do your hair, makeup. The whole school is waiting to see what Riley Martinez is wearing on the first day back at school! I'm a little curious myself…" Ella muttered to herself.

"I noticed you failed to mention breakfast in that schedule."

Ella sighed in exasperation. "Just get ready Riley!"

With that, she sighed again and walked out of my (Riley's) room.

Well…that went well.

I rolled out of bed, literally, onto the floor. Let's see what all this fuss was about. I mean, come on – I know Riley likes to look good but how long can this _**really**_ take?

Apparently a very long time.

As I opened the double doors of her walk in closet, I literally got the shock of my life. How does a person have that many clothes?!

On the right hand side, just by the door – there were all her everyday dresses. Next to that were shirts, then skirts, trousers and shorts. At the back were all her shoes and little pull out drawers filled with accessories. On the left hand side were her evening dresses (really glamorous ones) and her jackets and coats (yes the difference there is very important according to Riley). In the middle of the closet (room) was a table…thing… with her bags and stuff. It also had little pull out drawers – only this time, they were filled with makeup and hair straighteners, curling iron and hairdryer.

Wow….

I picked out a baby blue vest top and black skinny jeans. That wasn't so hard. Shoes... what shoes. Why doesn't this girl have any normal shoes? All she has is those blasted death traps and one pair of running shoes! I pick up a pair of black boots with a slightly smaller heel (the smallest heels she had) and took all the clothes out of the closet with me. I picked up her pink dressing gown and pulled it on over her short and camisole pyjama set. She sure likes to dress up with style, even in bed!

Slowly, I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It's beginning to get easier finding my way around the house now. That's a start.

In the kitchen, Valencia's by the stove – a pan in hand.

"What's for breakfast Mum?"

"Oh well I was thinking about making my famous chocolate chip pancakes sweetie." Val turns to the fridge and grabs some milk.

"Sounds great! I love chocolate chip pancakes!"

Ella drops the glass of orange juice she had been pouring out by the fridge, Jeb looks up from the paper – mouth agape and Val looks plain confused. What?

"Since when? You always complain about how unhealthy they are and that if you ate them every day for breakfast, you wouldn't be as slim as you are now. You say that if I carry on eating them, then by the time I'm forty I'll have a serious case of heart disease! What happened to low-fat yoghurt and fruit?" Ella exclaims at me.

"Well… I've decided to start fresh. Turn over a new leaf. One can't hurt can it? Anyway what is this, the inquisition? I'll have a pancake if I want one. I'm fed up of living on low-fat yoghurt and fruit." I reply.

Everyone stays silent. Eventually, the discussion is forgotten and I have a plate of pancakes in front of me on the table. Yum…

After breakfast, I went upstairs again to get finish getting ready. I pulled my hair into a braid and sat in front of the vanity mirror with a huge case of makeup .I groaned and put my head on my arms. How the hell am I going to pull this off?

Twenty minutes later, I was finally finished. I'm telling you now, makeup is harder to do than I thought!

Val came rushing up the stairs bustling about in a panic.

"Riley! What are you still doing here? You're going to be late darling. Ella! Ella are you ready to go? Riley's waiting for you! Hurry up!"

"Mum chill out, we have half an hour." I replied.

"Yes but it's a fifteen minute drive and Ella has to be in early today! Hurry up Ella!" Wow Val gets herself in a state.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ella screeched from the bathroom. A few seconds later and she came running out with a hairbrush in hand, pulling it through her hair.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said breathlessly.

I grabbed Riley's car keys from the coffee table in the hall and ran down the stairs, Ella in tow. We ran out the door and out to the car.

Throwing Ella the keys, I said "Here, you can drive today."

"Oh…ok. Thanks Riley!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the best I know. Come on, let's go."

We got in the car and started the long fifteen minute journey to the school. My stomach is in knots, twisting itself in ways I never knew it could. I'm so nervous. What if I can't pull this off? I can't screw everything up. Riley needs me to do this. What did she say again? Act girly, and bitchy? Great. I wouldn't know the first thing about acting girly. I don't do girly. And what about bitchy? I'm not a bitchy person. Well, unless I have to.

Ella pulls into the school parking lot and reverses into a space.

"Ok. I have to go and see Mrs Jameson about the dance committee so I'll see you later." Ella says as she hands me the keys and steps out of the car.

"Ok Max. Just breathe, you can do this. Come on. Man up and deal. It'll be fine." I whisper to myself. Hey, I needed a pep talk and I can hardly ask anyone else.

Suddenly there's a tap on the car window.

"Whoa my god!" I yell as I turn to face the idiot that made me jump out of my skin. It's the emo looking boy…Fang. I gesture for him to move and open the door when he does.

"Fang! I almost had a freaking heart attack! Why did you do that you prat?"

He smirks and replies, "What were you doing just sitting in the car? I thought you were talking to Ella but when I got closer I saw you were alone… have you finally lost it?"

"Oh haha. Check out my genuine laughter there…"

He just smirks again and takes my arm, dragging me to the front entrance of Maplewood High School. What a joke. Ok, so now what? Where do I go now?

"Oh look Fang, there's Nudge. Let's go see her." I say, trying to buy myself some time before I make a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Riley, no. We have to get to home room with Mr Tanner. Come on, you can see Nudge in science this morning." Fang replies in a bored tone. Oh, problem solved.

"Ok fine. Let's go." And I let him drag me to 'Mr Tanner's' classroom.

"Riley, Nick! Good to see you both again. How were your holidays?" A middle-aged man with greying hair and murky green eyes greets us.

"Great Mr Tanner thanks." Fang replies.

"Good, well go and take your seats." Fang pulls me to the back as I snigger and say,

"Nick…very nice. I'm ever so glad you enjoyed your holidays Nick. Aren't you polite to the aged Nick? Such a polite young man."

"Oh haha. Shut u Riley." Fang says through gritted teeth.

We sit down and wait for everyone to come in as Mr Tanner starts the register.

Ten minutes later and I was on my way to science with Fang.

"Riley! OMG babes you look awesome. Such a simple outfit yet so amazing! I love it!" Nudge practically screams at me from down the hallway. Wow, only 16 words there. She's improving.

"Hey Nudge, whoa…" I say as she envelopes me into a hug, "Nudge I only saw you yesterday."

"I know, is it so wrong for me to want to hug my bestie? I'm just in a good mood today! Dad says he's thinking about letting me go to New York with my auntie! Yay! I've always wanted to go to New York…" She squeals.

"That's…fab Nudge. Now come on or we're gonna be late for science."

Bring on the torture…

* * *

**Ok so that's it for today. I'll try to update again soon. This was kind of a filler chapter but it will get more exciting.**

**Reviews make me want to update more… just saying.**

**Ciao for now peeps! x**


	7. So Riley's a rebel hey? I can do rebel

**Hey guys, so it's been a few weeks since I last updated. I was going to 2 weeks ago but I was busy preparing for my holiday and then obviously all this week I was on holiday where I couldn't update but I took my notebook and spent more time than ever writing a new chappie for you guys. I hope you all like it… I think I'm gonna start putting the date (in the story) at the starts simply because I get confused and have to read back on loads to see when each is set… so here goes**

**Oooh before I start let it just be said that this fic is set in America however I am not American- I am very much English so I have tried really hard to make this seem as American as possible but if any of you wanna help me out with the language then review :D or just pm me some helpful language. I would be really grateful thanks.**

**Monday 8th September (totally random date – the last chapter was set on the Friday before, I'll go over them all and date them later)  
**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V_**

"Okay class, this semester _(A.N I think that's right?)_ We are going to be working on a project in groups. It will be worth 30% of your grade and will consist of three stages: research; practical and presentation. This project is based on adaptation within a species of your choice. You will be given the same habitat and will have to work together in your groups to find a species that lives in this area. You will do research today about animals or insects that live in this area and choose one in particular. We will be going on a field trip to this area where you will look for and examine your chosen species in detail to give evidence of your research. I will go into more detail with that later. Ok everybody, group up." Mrs Bradshaw, Riley's science teacher ranted to all of us. I tuned out after 30%.

I was in this class with basically the whole gang but Sam and Ella. Looking around, I spotted Gazzy and Iggy a few rows across from Angel and Nudge. I was sitting next to Fang (or should I say Nick, hehe I still won't let him live that down). I turned to Fang just in time to see him heading over in the direction of Gazzy and Iggy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" I ask as I grab his sleeve.

He looks slightly confused as he says "Making a sandwich…what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

I glower at him.

"Ok sarcasm aside, I was gonna group with Gaz and Iggy…"

"Seriously dude? Not cool… you're gonna leave me on my own?" I ask him, feigning hurt.

"I figured you'd wanna be with your two disciples." He says gesturing to Angel and Nudge, sitting a few rows behind us.

"You mean the Barbie parade? What if I don't want to?"

"They're your best friends Riley… and I somehow can't imagine Riley Martinez completing a school project without the help – or work- of her trusty sidekicks."

"So you'll work with me then?"

"Well-"

"Great! I'll go get Nudge and Ange!"

Before I can go and get them, Fang grabs a hold of my wrist in a vice like grip.

"Wait. I told you I said I'd go with Gazzy and Iggy."

I scoff and reply sarcastically. "What is this, pre-school all over again?" Sighing, I continue, "But I guess they can be with us to."

Gesturing to Iggy and Gazzy, I turned to Nudge and Angel and said, "The two pyros and oh silent one will be joining us. Move your chairs over here."

Wordlessly, they dragged their chairs so that we all sat in a circle around the table Fang and I had been sitting at.

Ok, think Max… what would Riley do in this situation. The answer was simple: take control of course.

"Ok guys. So I think that we should pair up and once we have the habitat and chosen species, we should each research a different category within this adaptation crap. Like… physical adaptations – appearance and diet and stuff like that." I said, taking the lead.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Wait a sec. _The _Riley Martinez is actually planning on doing some work this time? What a breakthrough!" Iggy announced to the group.

I glared at him – what I like to call my death glare- and he flinches.

"Shut it dip wad or I'll shut it for you." I grind out through gritted teeth.

A few second of silence go by and I'm beginning to get nervous. Have I just blown it? Screwed it up with just one sentence? I assumed that was something Riley would say… I mean, she's the bitchy leader of the group. Just as I'm beginning to get really panicky, Nudge breaks the silence.

"Oh Riley, that was a great idea! I'll pair up with you!" she exclaims.

Angel shakes her head no.

"I was gonna go with Riley!"

"You went with her last time! That's not fair"

"Was not! Don't lie Nudge!"

"Yes you were Angel!" Nudge hisses back trying not to draw attention to us all. I hold up my hands in a surrender gesture.

"Jesus flaming Christ girls how old are you? Groaning internally, I look at the situation at hand. Maybe Riley had it harder with these girls than I thought. Then again, she probably loved that the fought over her. It was kinda flattering even if they didn't know I wasn't her.

Iggy and Gazzy had already decided they would work together (more time to plot their latest pranks) and were now watching the scene before them, amused. Fang was also watching, not at all surprised by this display of petty jealousness and possessiveness. Riley really was top dog around here.

"Nudge, Angel – you two can work together. I will work with Fang."

"Oh yes, that's fine. It doesn't matter about what I want. I'll just do as I'm told like a good little follower to Riley and hope she's impressed!" Fang mutters, unimpressed. I'm guessing he doesn't like Riley that much – despite the fact they are supposedly friends.

"Would you shut up?! Bloody hell you are all acting like a bunch of kids!" I shout. The pressure is really starting to get to me now.

The classroom goes silent and everybody turns to look at me. Mrs Bradshaw turns to look at me and says,

"Miss Martinez, please do be quiet. You are disrupting the class."

"Sorry Miss." I say, holding back my sarcasm.

"Wow! For the first time since I have known you, you just apologised. Seriously Riley? What happened to not backing down against authority? What's got into you lately? You're acting so different." Angel asks me, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Nothing. I'm just really exhausted. You know how long it can take to recover from a three week vacay in Paris." I murmur, channelling my inner Riley, "Can we just get on with the work now guys? Please?"

Huh? So my sister was a bit of a rebel hmmm? I could do rebellious.

A few minutes later and Fang and I are finally discussing ideas for research when Nudge and Angel start squealing about something stupid no doubt.

"Riley Martinez! How many times do I have to tell you? BE QUIET!" Mrs Bradshaw yells at me. That is the fourth time since the start of this period. This time, I won't bite my tongue. Here goes…

"But Miss… it wasn't me!"

"Do not backchat Miss Martinez. Take that as your last warning!"

"I haven't even done anything! That is an unjust accusation! Freaking hell what is your problem?!" I shout.

"Mrs B gasps.

"How very dare you! If you don't be quiet right this minute you will be sent to the principal's office!" She bellows.

I mock gasp this time.

"Against my own free will! I could sue you! I am just trying to make a point here that I am being treated unfairly!"

"ENOUGH! EITHER SHUT UP OR GET OUT!"

"Is that an option? Fine! Anything's better than this bullshit!"

By now, everyone in the room has stopped to watch our dispute with wide eyes and mouths agape. Entertainment I guess.

With that, I grab Riley's bag and make my way to the door.

"Miss Martinez, if you do not come back her right now… you can say goodbye to dance committee meetings and hello to a month of detention!"

I carry on walking out, not bothering to turn around as I raise my right hand above my head and give her the finger.

How's that for not backing down? I personally think that if Riley were here, she would have been proud.

Ok, so maybe that was a slight overreaction but what can I say? I guess I hate authority just as much as my sister.

I once lived with these really strict foster parents. Apparently they were so strict that they believed in hitting your kids about to get them to behave. Or just for the fun of it. Maybe that's where my hatred for authority and all around bullies really sprang from. Maybe Riley and I had more in common than I thought…

After a long, long discussion with the principal about my behaviour, I was free to go home with Riley's friends. I walked down the corridor to the science classroom and waited. It turns out that Riley had double science on Monday and Friday which meant six hours of torture a week. Kill me now.

"Hey." Fang said, knocking me out of my thoughts. "That was quite a show back there."

I smirked and said "She was being a bitch and treating me like dirt. Nobody treats Riley Martinez like dirt." Then I turned to see the rest of Riley's friends who were now joined by Ella.

"So who's up for shakes at the Sweet Shack?" Nudge asked everyone.

A loud murmurs of "sure" and "sounds great" came from everyone but Ella and I.

"I'm in. Ella?"

"Riley, are you sure we should go? I mean, after what happened in science class… Mum and Dad are going to be furious with you."

"How do you know about that?" I questioned, surprised.

Ella gave me a dirty look. "News travels fast. You of all people should know that." She snaps.

What was her deal? From the looks of things and the way Ella had been acting towards me (well… Riley), I'd guess that Riley and Ella didn't really get on well. Despite the fact that they are sisters.

Channel Riley, I thought. So far, I had discovered that whilst Riley was sweet as sugar around her parents (the way they acted towards me last night was proof of that) she certainly wasn't like that with everybody else. When she gets into trouble, she does it properly and I was fast learning that she was the bitch of the school. So why did everybody else seem to love her? Ok, so… I just have to act bitchy… c'mon Max… you can do this. I clear my throat and plaster a smirk on my face.

"F.Y.I Miss grumpy biatch, Principal Stevenson didn't call Mum and Dad. He let me off with a warning. Now I am going to the sweet Shack with these guys, if you don't want to come then I can gladly leave you here until tomorrow morning when we all have to come back to this hell hole. So what'll it be?"

She glowers at me, her lips angry red slashes and eyes narrowed. "And there it is! The real riley Martinez is back. I was beginning to worry that an alien had abducted you and taken your place. I wondered how long it would take. You know, I honestly thought you were finally growing up! I guess not. We all know you have no problem ditching me Riley, just like the stuck up bitch that you are!"

What?! How dare she! She's the one who started this! Ella's been acting like I'm a disease these past four days!

"I mean" she continues, "I guess it was all a huge mistake Thursday afternoon when you left me stranded outside the spa at four O'clock! Even after you promised that you'd pick me up!"

Wait what? Thursday? Four O'clock? That had been when I had met Riley at the bus station. When I had driven to Riley's house, Ella was already there with everyone else. Although, she had been avoiding me, only sitting with Val all evening – looking like an abandoned puppy. Maybe it was because she was upset with Riley. I guess it was possible that Riley had been on her way to pick up Ella when I had called, and forgotten to tell me to fetch Ella.

"It's fine though. I only had to stand there for an hour before Mum finally came to get me! God Riley! And then, Thursday night and these past few days, you were being so nice to me and I honestly started to believe you felt remorse. But no… it was all just a joke to you! Just like everything else!" Ella finishes, now looking heartbroken. She really wanted a relationship with Riley, but for some reason – Riley just gave her a hard time. But why?

"I'm sorry. Really Ells." I said, feeling truly guilty now.

"Yeah whatever, are we going to the sweet shack or not? I'm getting thirsty here. We'll meet you guys there." Ella replied, waving off my apology with a dismissal wave.

I threw Riley's keys to Ella (I still had no clue how to get around this town) and jumped in the passenger side as we made our way to this drink place café thing. Just as Ella parked the car, I stopped her before she could get out.

"Hey Ells, I really am sorry. I'm trying to change, honest. I just want my little sister back."

"Uuummm, ok…. But that's your last chance… Now let's go – the others are already inside."

We walk inside to the little café and find the others sitting in a booth with a small table between the five of them. As I take my seat next to Nudge, she pushes a peculiar looking drink towards me.

"We already got your drinks. The rate you girls were going, we didn't think you'd get here until after dark." Angel chirps.

"Oh um thanks. But uh, I think I'm gonna stick with a double chocolate frappe... this is kinda making me gag." I reply, getting an overpowering whiff of the drink in front of me… my stomach churning at the smell of the key ingredient: strawberries. I hated strawberries.

"But strawberry shakes are your fave! Are you serious? How fattening? What about the low fat, no carb diet?" Angel gasps. Typical. Obviously Riley would love the one fruit I hate. One thing's for sure… I am NOT drinking that.

"I decided to give it up. Hey… you only have one life. Why waste it worrying about how many carbs I'm consuming?"

After we all have our drinks, Iggy and Gazzy proceed to drag Fang into a conversation about their latest scheme – blowing up the science lab using a biro, a wire, a piece of cheese and a frog that's supposed to be dissected by a freshman class net Tuesday. This will be _very_ interesting. Shame I'm not going to be there for that one…

"So Riley, have you decided on Sam's outfit for the winter formal yet? This year is going to be amazing! I've already picked out the perfect suit for Dylan – it's black, obvi, which means it'll go with anything so I still have loads of time to find my dress. Oooh which reminds me! Girls shopping trip this Saturday to find our dresses! Ella I saw the perfect one for you. It was blue with-"Nudge scoots over loser to Ella so she can plan outfits, her previous question forgotten thank god.

Really Riley? You pick out your boyfriend's clothes? Why? Just…why?

Whilst Angel, Nudge and Ella sit and discuss ideas for the dance –which, might I add, is months away- I sit and sip the frappe, feeling the freezing cold concoction of chocolate, milk and ice sliding down my throat one sip at a time, pondering my next move. What's going to happen when Riley comes back? I have three more days to figure this out.

Just as a plan is starting to form in my head, a perfectly manicured hand (when I say manicured I mean with false bright pink nails) slams down onto our table, making me choke on the drink in front of me. I glance up and see a girl with bright red hair glaring at me. She has a pale face with glittering green eyes and an upturned nose – features that do not go well with the hostile stare she is giving me. I recover enough from my coughing fit to ask, "Can I help you?"

She looks disgusted and replies coldly, "Where the hell were you? I spent all this morning setting up and waiting on a bunch of old ladies all for a coffee morning fundraiser that was YOUR idea in the first place! And what about this afternoons meeting? Where were you for that?"

I hold up my hand, stopping the red haired girl.

"Wait… what?"

She throws her head back and growls –scary…not. "Urrrgh! Whatever Riley! This is your last chance! If you're not there tomorrow to help with decorations then you're off the committee! And you can do the next fundraiser by yourself! I'm beginning to wonder if you should even be on the dance committee anyway. You're ideas and themes stink!" The girl finishes. What the hell was her problem?

I open my mouth to reply but she turns and stalks off, glaring at me one last time.

"Don't listen to Lissa. She's just jealous that her ideas always get turned down. And look at her, it looks like her hair got in a fight with her face and they both lost!" Angel scoffs. _(A.N. Thank you PLL for a quote like that!)_

"Totally." Nudge agrees.

"Pur-lease guys. You really think I listen to a word…Lissa says?" I reply with confidence.

Fang chuckles (gasp!) and says, "Besides, I assume you'll be going to her party Thursday night anyway?"

What? What party?

"Ummm, I guess…Why?"

Before Fang can answer, Angel buts in.

"Because, we can get our own back on her." She puts her arms around Nudge and I, extending a hand to Ella, "Ladies, I believe it's time for another lying game." She says with a vicious smirk.

Fang just shakes his head and sighs. "So not where I was going with that…" he mutters. "I was gonna say just crash the party."

* * *

**Ok, so that was longer than I thought. I wasn't really that confident with this chapter and it's definitely not one of my favourites but I have another chapter ready, I just need to type it up so that should be up by Tuesday at the latest (I hope). Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and because I'm paranoid: I do not own the line "It looks like her hair got in a fight and they both lost." I got this line from Pretty Little Liars and it seemed like something Angel would have said at that moment.**

**Ciao for now**


	8. Texts, Threats and potential mothers!

**Hi guys. So I finished writing up Chapter 8 in my notebook this morning and I have some free time now so I decided to put off doing something productive and update again.**

**Hope you like the chapter – it's a change from the usual.  
**

* * *

**_Riley P.O.V (Told you) Monday 8__th__ September_**

"Urrrghhh!" I screeched as I banged my clenched fist against the door of the library. This was one of the twenty addresses the anonymous lead I had gotten had given me and just like the past seven I had tried – it was a bust. A fail. A dead end. There was nothing here about my birth parents and I was beginning to get fed up.

I pull out my IPhone and start typing a text to Max.

**_Hey Maxie! So… so far I've got nothing. That's right. I'm beginning to think maybe u were right. Maybe this lead was a fake. Anyway, Imma stay here to c if I can find NEthing more. C ya Thursday 11pm at the lake house. Xxx_**

Just as I go to put the phone away, I receive another text from a private number.

**_Give up the search. We're warning you._**

What? Who the hell would send that? I put my phone away and look around me. I don't recognise anyone. Then again, the place is crowded. Anyone could be watching me right now. Creepy thought…

It's probably nothing. Just a stupid prank…Max must have found out about the lying game and was trying it out on me. Well like hell was I gonna stop looking. I wanted answers. And I wanted them now.

With that, I jumped in a cab and went back to the run-down motel I was staying at. When I got back to the room, I pulled out my notepad and crossed New York Library off my list. This search was proving to be harder than I thought.

This lead I had… it was just a name at first. And a place.

**_Kristen Thomas – Downtown New York._**

I assumed this was the name of my biological mum and where she lived. So I went back to Jessica Reed and she got me a list of all the Kristen Thomas's living in Downtown New York and together we narrowed it down to twenty. I took that list and after my swap with Max, have been checking these places out. The next address on my list was 22 Windsor house, Highland Avenue. I would check this one out tomorrow. Right now.. I needed sleep. I was exhausted and my mind was wired on this message I had gotten. Well screw them if they think I'm giving up.

* * *

**_Tuesday 9__th__ September_**

Well I'm up bright and early to check out some more addresses from THE list. The text long forgotten and now I was more determined than ever. I pulled on Max's tatty jeans and hoodie and twisted my long blonde hair into a bun. Grabbing my backpack, I swung the motel door shut, locked it and went on my way.

When the cab pulls up, I'm slightly shocked to see it has stopped at a block of rundown looking flats. I pay the driver and walk up to the door. Suddenly feeling immense dread and a daunting churn in my stomach, I push the buzzer for number 22.

"What do you want?" A female voice asks through the intercom.

"Are you Kristen Thomas?" I ask, hope bubbling up inside me as I wait for her answer.

After a slight hesitation the woman replies.

"Yes… what do you want?"

"My name's Riley Martinez. I just have some questions that I think you might be able to answer. "I practically beg. I mean, it's not every day you get a random girl coming to your door asking questions about her birth mother.

After another long pause, "Fine. I'll buzz you in." she hangs up and a few seconds later, I open the door and look for number 22.

A young woman with shoulder length chestnut brown hair stands outside a door holding a baby. She turns her head and notices me.

"Riley Martinez?" she questions. I nod my head yes.

Kristen holds the door open and ushers me inside.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Juice? Take a seat."

I walk into the lounge area and sit on the worn out couch. Looking around properly for the first time, I notice children's toys scattered around and the baby sits in the middle, bedazzled by the amount of toys.

"Oh, coffee please. No sugar thanks."

"No problem. Don't mind Emma. I'll put her down for a nap in a sec."

"Sure, no prob. She's adorable." It was true. I had never really been into kids before but this girl was something else. Blonde hair- not a lot- and bright blue eyes, she's like a little doll. Emma…cute name. She looks up at me curiously, wary almost and smiles shyly.

"Hi." I wave. She grins and waves back.

"Ok sweetie. Come on, nap time." Kristen coos as she picks Emma up and goes to put her down in her cot. When she comes back, she hands me a cup and sits on the couch next to me.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Uuummm, I was wondering…. Well it's just… I'm looking for my birth mother and your name came up with several other addresses. I've checked some of these other places with no luck and I was just wondering if around 17 years ago… you put a child up for adoption?" I speak fast, anticipating her reply.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can help you." She says bluntly.

"Do you know anyone that gave a child up for adoption 17 years ago?"

"No! I can't help you. I'm very sorry but I think you should leave. Good luck with it." She snaps and takes my empty cup into the kitchen. I distinctly hear the tap running as I scribble out a note. She obviously knew something.

**_07829635786_**

**_My contact number if you change your mind._**

**_Riley M. x_**

Quietly, I leave the flat. Again feeling frustration course through my veins. Why was this so hard? What was this woman hiding? Why was she so jumpy? So on edge?

* * *

**_Wednesday 10__th__ September  
_**

After yesterday's failure I was almost ready to give up. Almost. But I wouldn't. Not until I've been to every single address on this list. I'm just getting ready to leave the dingy motel room when my phone rings. What if it's from the person that sent me the text? _We're warning you._ It kept playing over in my head.

"Hello?" I ask into the speaker anxiously.

The reply startles me.

"Riley? It's me… Kristen. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me. I think we need to talk."

"Sure! Where do you want to meet?" I exclaim.

"There's a café round the corner from me. Is that ok? About 11ish?"

"Yeah sure! 11's great. See you then." I answer before hanging up.

Slowly, I put my phone down feeling anticipation flood my body like a tidal wave. Was this it? Was I finally going to find out who my real mum was? Could it be Kristen?

"Riley, first let me apologise for the way I acted yesterday. I guess you just surprised me. And I've been a bit paranoid lately anyway." Kristen gushes as we sit down at a back table in the café.

"It's fine. But I need to know. Please. Is there any possibility that you're my birth mum?" That's me. Just cut to the chase. I need to know!

She runs her pointer finger around the rim of her cup nervously and answers.

"No."

"Then why did you call me here?" I ask, infuriated.

"Because Riley… I think I might know who your mum is. I may not be her, but I knew her."

What? Wow! This may not have been exactly what I expected…but it's a start!

"When I was 18, I met this guy. He was older than me and I was convinced I was in love. He seemed perfect. My parents didn't approve so being the naïve teenager I was, I ran away with him. We got a flat together and for a few months, everything was perfect. Until I found out about his addiction…"

Where was she going with this?

"I came home one night to find him waiting at the door for me. When I got in, he started yelling at me. Telling me I was useless and that it was all my fault. What was my fault? I didn't know. Then I noticed. He was shaking but, sweating at the same time. He was restless and hadn't been sleeping well recently. He had been complaining of headaches and become depressed. He was suffering from withdrawal symptoms and now… he was angry. He made me go out on the street. I think you know what I mean… y'know? Sell myself for money so he could get his fix…" she whispers, ashamed.

"I met this girl out there one night. Lizzie. She was younger than me… 17 I think. Anyway, this one night, she goes off with some fancy, posh guy in this really fancy, expensive car. When she gets back, she's got this look in her eyes- saying he was a perfect gentleman and the one for her. She keeps seeing him a few weeks after when one day, she comes to my flat in tears. She tells me she's pregnant… and that the dad didn't want nothing to do with her anymore. I said I'd help her out but there's only so much I could do. Anyway, she says there's nothing I can do and goes off somewhere. I don't hear from her until one day, she comes to my flat again and says she's had the baby. She said she got a shock and that it was twins. She called one Riley and the other Max. I said I'd help her out with 'em now that I've got rid of my boyfriend and I'm making something of myself… but she says she's given them up for adoption. Then she just left… I haven't heard from her since…"

Wow… My mum was a_ prostitute_… _a crack addict…_ was not expecting that…..

"Can you give me her full name? Please?" I ask desperately.

"All I know is that her name was Lizzie Hobbs and she grew up in New York. You have to understand Riley… I don't know if she still lives here… she could have gone anywhere."

**_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_.** Kristen pulls her phone out from her bag and looks and the screen. A look of pure terror clouds her features before she composes herself and says urgently, "I have to go. I've said too much already! Promise me you won't tell anyone I told you. Please promise me Riley. Don't contact me again. I have a baby to look after, I can't be involved in some stupid trip down memory lane."

With that, she grabs her bag, swings Emma up into her arms and stalks off, back to her flat.

What was on her phone? Why had she left like that?

* * *

**_Kristen P.O.V_**

**_Tell her nothing… Or say bye bye to parenthood. _**

_Time: 17:34 Date: 09/09/13_

**_We warned you. If this gets _out_… baby gets_ IT**

_Time: 11:24 Date: 10/09/13  
_

* * *

**_Riley P.O.V._**

I go back to my motel room straight away, pulling out my laptop and typing up everything I know from today. I have to get a list of all the Lizzie Hobbs living in New York. I email Jessica asking her for a list and wait.

Wednesday: 18:05

She finally emails back.

**_Hey Riley, here's the list you wanted. I could get into so much trouble for this so you have to keep quiet. Promise? Good. Hope all is going well with your search for the biological parents. Email me back when you get a minute…let me know how it's going. _**

**_Attached below is the list. _**

**_Bye, Jessica Xx._**

**_Attachment_Lizzie_Hobbs_New-York-384_World_Cencus_ Unit_Centre-926 _**

**_Download as document._**

As soon as I have downloaded the list, I save it onto my laptop and see what the first one is. 28 Chapsworth Road. I grab my jacket and head out to find a cab.

Wednesday: 19:28

Ok… well that was a bust. They were definitely not my parents.

**_Flashback starts_**

"_Hi…" I murmur nervously. "My name is Riley Martinez. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." _

"_Yes dear, do come in." a kind, female voice answers. _

_I take this opportunity to look at my potential mother for the first time. What? Either that is not Lizzie Hobbs or this woman is DEFINITELY not my real mum._

"_Uuummm, is your name Lizzie Hobbs?" _

"_Yes dear… Why?" the old woman asks me, curiously._

"_Uuummm, never mind. I think I have the wrong house… Did you ever have a daughter?" It's worth a try right?_

"_No dear, just three sons. Why? What's going on here?"_

"_Nothing, I just… I have the wrong address. Sorry." I apologise as I scarper away back to find a cab and get back to the motel._

**_Flashback ends.  
_**

* * *

I pay the cabbie and pull my key out from my pocket.

"Oh my god!" I gasp as I open the door.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	9. Party plans and more threats

**Hey guys, so it's come to this again. I was going to be really mean and make you wait to find out why Riley is so surprised when she goes back to the motel room. I was going to wait until I got more reviews to let you find out but as it happens- I couldn't…**

**So I'm going to say it again. I'll give you this chapter and then I want 5 reviews before I update again.**

**Oh yeah, and I totally made up the area that the group has to research – cause I'm amazing. Actually it was just easier than researching cause I can assure you all, I live nowhere near L.A.  
**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V (cause I'm mean) Thursday 11__th__ September  
_**

"Okay, so our 'habitat' area thingy is the San Valley Mountains **(A.N. See? Totally made up)**. Which means… we have to pick a certain species that live there… and find out how it's adapted to live there. Ok… that shouldn't be too hard."

Fang stares at me as though I'm insane. "That…is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." He deadpans.

"Hey!" I exclaim, outraged. "I'm not stupid! I do actually have a brain you know! As hard as it may be for you to believe!"

He holds his hands up, "Okay Einstein. So which 'species' are we doing then?"

"I don't know… what lives in the San Valley Mountains?"

I'm currently sitting in Riley's bedroom with Fang. We're supposed to be doing some research for our science project. Over the past few days I've been hanging out with Fang (supposedly doing research but we haven't really made a start yet) and he's actually pretty cool. For one of Riley's friends. I mean, sweet as Nudge and Angel are- Fang is just…easier. He's easy to be around. Something about him just draws me in. I'm intrigued. He's definitely a mystery. Anyway, in these past few days, he's sort of become a good friend. And not to Riley. To me, Max. In fact, he's sort of become my _best _friend. Which is NOT convenient considering two facts: one: I am pretending to be Riley and I'm pretty sure Fang thinks Riley is a nasty, malicious bitch and two: I'm leaving tonight. In 11 ½ hours to be exact. I was beginning to get nervous. And sad. Believe it or not, I was actually going to miss this place.

I was still really worried about this whole Lying Game business. What was it all about?

Pushing all those thoughts aside, I sit at Riley's desk and switch on her iMac computer. Get this – as well as her iMac, Riley also had a (no doubt expensive, state of the art) laptop that she had taken with her to New York. At times like this it was really hard to remind myself that she was my sister and I shouldn't be jealous.

Clearing his throat, Fang speaks up.

"Just try… common animals or insects living in the San Valley Mountains."

"Yes sir." I salute him as he rolls his eyes. "So…" I say, snapping back to serious Riley. "Have you ever even heard of these mountains?"

Fang thinks about my question, almost pondering whether to tell me the answer.

"Yeah. They're not that famous though. I guess that's why I like them. Despite the fact they're not that well known, they're amazing. Much more interesting and beautiful than all these other well-known mountains. They're kind of like a mixture almost, of different environments, climates and that. Well, I mean, they're really dry and hot – like a desert- but if you really go looking, there's this lake that runs all the way through with a little patch of trees- like a tiny forest. They're remarkable. Just not what most people wanna go see."

I'm too mesmerised by Fang's description to even comment on how much he had just spoken.

"You've been?"

"Yeah… my parents and I used to go a lot."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. We stopped going when Mum died. Guess it reminded my Dad of her too much." Fang stops and looks startled with himself for opening up to me so much. I'm trying to control my own shock. I hadn't known his mum was dead. How had it happened? When? All of these questions I wanted to ask, both out of curiosity and concern. I wanted to be a good friend to him, and not as Riley freaking Martinez. I found myself wanting him to know I was Me. Maximum Ride. But then again, this feeling, of not wanting him to ever find out. Because if he did… there was a possibility I could lose him forever. Either out of hatred- for hiding such a thing from him. Or danger- could it be dangerous if I told anyone? Was somebody out there trying to hurt me? I had this feeling of being watched. And I was getting pretty pissed off with it all. But again, I wanted to ask, so desperately. But I couldn't. Because Riley probably already knew. And it would be suspicious if she suddenly had a case of amnesia and forgot. She had probably been there for him. A shoulder to cry on (metaphorically. I wasn't sure Fang ever cried). Hugged him tightly when it all became too much for him. Whispered reassuring thoughts into his ear. "It was all going to get easier" But she couldn't know that for sure. How could you ever know that it would get easier? How can losing someone- someone so important to you-_ ever _get easier? An overwhelming sense of jealousy floods my veins. She had so much. I had never had a real family before. Never had a best friend. And she took it all for granted. And now that I did have it all, I had to give it up in less than 12 hours. All of _this_ was just… temporary. It was like I was the understudy in Riley's life. As soon as she gets tired of it, here comes Max – the sad, lonely foster kid who'll give anything for this life. I was borrowing my sister's life. And I felt awful for it. I was pretending to be this girl, lying to so many people. People who are potentially going to get hurt because of my lie. It was temporary… I had to give it up….

Despair and devastation now joins the jealousy. Overtaking my mind… flooding my body and soon… it's taking over me. I have the sudden urge to curl into a ball and cry. I want to scream! Why me? I got the short straw of life. It seemed so unfair… now that I let myself think about it… Riley took this life… for granted. And she didn't even realise.

"Hey." Fang nudged my arm, "you okay?"

I nodded and plastered a false smile on my face.

"Sure. Of course I am." I reply, my voice an octave higher than usual.

A few minutes of silence follow until I couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing…

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He asks without looking up from where he's sitting at Riley's computer, now taking control.

My mouth opens and closes, suddenly struck speechless. I can't. I can't ask him_ that_. Can't risk blowing my cover. Can't risk raising suspicion. And above all, can't make him relive _that. _One of the worst, unbearable, unforgettable moments of his life. Followed by most likely the hardest, uncopeable, unthinkable years that remain. I can't make him feel that searing, gripping pain that makes him feel as though his heart is being torn from its rightful place in his chest. Can't make him see that again. The vision that surely haunts him every day. Because I know all too well. How it feels to lose someone. Someone you could never, not in your wildest dreams, imagine losing.

So instead, I shake my head and say "Never mind." Sparing him the pain that would have come, had I asked him _that_.

"I forgot what I was gonna say." I laugh nervously.

"Ok…"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Riley?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"What?"

_Tap. Tap._

"Shut up."

_Tap._

_Silence…._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _I drum my fingers against the desk, impatiently waiting for Fang to find something. _Anything._ It feels as if I've been doing this for hours.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

A warm hand slams down on my own.

"Hey!" I protest.

"I said… stop."

"I can't help it. I'm bored. If you would just let me help." I whine.

Fang glances at me, shock clouding his features.

"Are you kidding? Let you help?" I glower at him.

"Fine then. Be like that. But don't blame me for my actions." I warn him.

Walking over to Riley's iPod, I flick through the music before settling on one.

Boredom really starts to kick in and it's not long before I'm tapping my hands to the beat… on Fang's head.

"Riley, stop."

"Stop what?" I ask him innocently.

"You know what." He growls at me.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop… if you let me do some work. I'll be good… promise…" I negotiate in a mocking, childish voice.

Fang sighs exasperatedly. "Fine. But please Riley… focus." He pushes away from the desk and goes to sit on Riley's bed.

"I will. Have faith in me Fangles." I tease as I take my place in front of the freaking iMac.

"Soooo, you going to Lissa's party tonight?"

"No. It's not really my scene." I swing around to look at Fang in shock.

"Really? Why not?" I question him curiously.

"Because," he hesitates before continuing, "It's a waste of time. There's nothing there that interests me… makes it worthwhile."

"Oh…well, I think you should come. You might be surprised." I hoped I would be. Truthfully, I just didn't want to go alone. Well, I would have Nudge and Angel but Fang was just easier to hang out with. I preferred his company. In all honesty, parties weren't really my thing either. Being the foster kid, I was never invited to things like this. Now that I was pretending to be my long lost twin sister, I was just _expected _to show up…. Invited or not. It was all kinda surreal.

He chuckles sarcastically "I doubt it. Why do you want me there anyway? You always said I wasn't cool enough. Then again, that was always after I told you I wouldn't go…" he mocks.

"You'd probably be the only cool one there." I mutter.

"What?" Fang looks taken aback by my comment.

"Um, nothing. Let's just get on. It says here that the most common animal living in these mountains is the scorpion because it's mainly desert environment. But… I guess most of the class will do that because it's easy. So, I think we should go for a less common animal. Like… the Sidewinder. It says here that whilst they're not as common as the scorpion, there are certain areas where they live- adapting themselves to the climate and stuff." I scroll down the page, completely fascinated. I turn around to see Fang staring at me, smiling slightly.

"What?"

"You just… you seem…different." Fang tells me.

I flinch. "Different how?" I ask defensively.

"Good different. Like, I think this is the first conversation I've ever had with you that didn't involve makeup, clothes or just revolve around you in general."

Well… I admire his honesty, even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I guess, I'm just…" I stall, searching my mind for an answer, "growing up. Trying to change." Surely Riley wasn't that bad.

"Good." Or maybe she was.

* * *

**_Riley P.O.V. (the moment you've been waiting for) Thursday 11__th__ Sept. 12:00_**

It was a wreck. A huge mess. And more importantly, I had lost _it_. _It _was gone.

**_Flashback starts: Wednesday – 19:30 _**

**"_Oh my god!" I gasp as I open the door._**

**_What had happened in here? It was a huge mess! Clothes strewn across the floor haphazardly. Paper scattered around the room. Bed covers turned inside out. Junk from previous residents had been dragged out from under the bed. Someone had obviously been here. But why?_**

**_I started to clean up, in the hopes that I would find some evidence. Who had been here?_**

**_Picking up papers, I realised that my notebook was missing and after searching the room twice, so was my laptop. The place where I had saved the list of all the Lizzie Hobbs living here was now gone. The fact I even had a sister. The information I had learned from Kristen and Jessica also. All the other Kristen Thomas's and Lizzie Hobbs' addresses and phone numbers. All on my laptop. And now… all gone. And it was then that I realised, that with one laptop and several days of searching the area, I had just simultaneously put A LOT of people's lives in danger. _**

**_Because whoever had been here… was the same person who had texted me the threat. _**Give up the search.

**_And they were dangerous. That I was sure of._**

**_Flashback ends._**

And _that _is what brings me here. The New York library. Back to square one. What had I done? I had put several people at risk all because I was too damn selfish to appreciate the life I had. But I was going to make this right. I had to.

Right now, I was on my email on the library p.c. printing off _the_ list. One advantage – whoever had my laptop couldn't access my email. I was sure of it.

I was just about to leave when my phone bleeped. I checked the screen and almost dropped the phone.

_We warned you. Give it up now. Or else… people are going to get hurt._

I read the message twice more and then start to type, my hands shaking.

_Who the hell is this? What do you want? If anyone gets hurt, I WILL find you. And I will bring you a world of pain. This is not a warning. This is the truth._

* * *

**You know what I'm gonna say: 5 reviews please.**


	10. Meeting again? Maybe not

**Hey guys, I had, yet again, more free time this week since I last updated and I figured since I got 4/5 reviews I would update again. So I think again, I can say another 5 reviews before the next update please**

* * *

**_Riley P.O.V Thursday 11__th__ September 12:30_**

Walking out of the library, I'm a nervous wreck. Glancing around me frantically, desperately looking for someone I know. Somebody who would want to hurt me. The person who's been threatening me. I needed to know. Who was it?

The motel is completely dead when I get back. Silent. Deserted. Just… nothing. Until I swing open the door to my room.

What. The. Actual. Hell?

The crappy T.V. was blaring out an old movie. The radio was blasting out some heavy rock song.

What?

I rushed to turn everything off when I saw it.

My laptop. On the bed. And again…what?

I opened the laptop to check it over. All of my files had been deleted besides one remaining word document titled: _Dangerous Game. _There was a link to a video when I opened the document. I clicked on it hesitantly, nerves taking over my body. The video starts to play and I see a dark figure looming over something. The figure moves and I get a closer look. It's a body. The camera zooms in and I realise the person… is Kristen! She's holding little Emma close to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

**"Please!" she begs, "Don't hurt us!"**

**Wordlessly, the figure steps closer to Kristen and takes Emma from her.**

**"No. No. Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her!" she cries out.**

**The screen goes black and then…**

**_Screams. Harsh, ear splitting screams. _**

**"NO! EMMA! NOOO! PLEASE! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER! NOOO! Please no!" Kristen ends, whimpering.**

**_Silence…_**

The picture suddenly comes back into view. Blurry and unfocused, I can just make out Kristen. Lying unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood by her head. Emma is nowhere to be seen. I can't find her. The screen goes black again. I'm about to close the link when…

In blood red writing…

**_We warned you. This is a dangerous game you are playing. Give it up… or lose a sister next._**

Were they talking about Ella? Max?

Silently, I close the document, absolutely mortified by what I had just witnessed.

Was Kristen dead? What about Emma? Had I just got them killed? Who could be so cruel as to kill a little girl and her mother? But were they dead? And if they were…

It was all my fault…

Guilt and despair crash over me in waves. I fall to my knees, choking out feeble, uncontrollable sobs. Gasping for air. It replays in my mind over and over again. The screaming. _**"No… Emma... Leave her alone..."** _Snippets of the clip. Replaying. The blood. Kristen lying there. It was clearly her own blood… but was she really dead? She couldn't have survived. Emma was gone.

**"_Please don't hurt her!" _**Images flashing through my mind. What had I done?

The sobs, less feeble now, full on wails. I howl out in pain. I had never thought it was possible to feel this… this overwhelming, aching pain. It's agonising. Excruciating. Tearing me apart. _How could this happen? Why did this happen? _

As my sobs become less frequent, I slowly pull myself together. What good would crying do? Whoever did this was going to pay. They were screwing with the wrong girl.

* * *

**_Max P.O.V. Thursday, 20:30_**

Music was thumping in the large, modern house. I could hear it as Nudge, Angel and I pulled up by Lissa's house in Nudge's Mercedes. It was a scene I had only ever visualised in movies or my dreams.

A group of drunk boys emerged from the house.

"Riley! Babe! Whaaaasssuuupp?" One of them slurred.

I grimaced, said a quick hello and rushed into the house, eager to get away.

I glanced around, looking for Fang. He was evidently telling the truth earlier. He hadn't come. I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment as I looked around once more, just to be sure.

"Riley…" A voice exclaims distastefully. "Glad you made it…" Like hell she was.

Lissa is wearing a sparkling silver dress, which in my opinion… is way too tight and way too short to suffice as a dress. Her red hair has been scraped back into a tight bun that sat on the very top of her head. I think I'll call her the red haired wonder…

Her mouth twists into a smirk as she looks me up and down. The black cocktail dress and black stilettos I was pressured into wearing now feel ridiculous on me. I summon Riley's confidence.

"Of course you are." I reply snootily before stalking off, Nudge and Angel in tow.

I glance back over my shoulder to see Ella talking to Lissa and Brigid Dwyer, her second in command. Then she looks up and meets my eyes as she hurries over to me.

"Sorry Riley, I just had to ask Lissa about the next dance committee meeting." Why was she apologising? Sure Lissa was a vindictive bitch but Ella could talk to whoever she wanted. Although… I do think she's slightly insane for talking to her voluntarily but hey! It's a free country… I guess.

"Ells, you don't need to apologise. Really. It's all fine."

With a look of pure concern on her face, Ella slowly places her hand against my forehead and speaks gently.

"Riley, sweetie, are you feeling okay? Do you have a temperature? Maybe it's a fever… Or have you hit your head recently?"

"I'm fine!" I exclaim.

Her face takes on a look of terror and then goes pale.

"Oh my god! Maybe I have a fever! Maybe I've hit my head and I'm hallucinating! Why else would you be nice? What would ever possess you to be forgiving and kind? Oh god I'm going insane!" She squeals frantically.

"Would you just relax? I'm fine. You're fine. We are _all_," I spread my arms out wide, "fine. I told you… I'm trying to change. You know. A new year, a new me."

Ella shakes her head and mutters some snarky comment and then says something about beer, Nudge and Angel follow her thus leaving me by myself. Crap…

What do I do now? Well….I did the thing any normal person would have done. I found her bedroom and snooped around for embarrassing things. Something I could tell the girls and maybe we could change the lying game prank. Something less… spiteful than what we had planned. If we went through with the lying game, Lissa could lose one of her best friends, Tiffany. And it would hurt Tiffany… that wasn't the plan. I didn't want to be the reason for that. She wasn't that bad… and she seemed like she genuinely cared about her friendships. She was nice to everyone else _b_ut Riley.

After looking around the house, I head through the kitchen and out the French doors that lead to Lissa's back yard. More drunken students from Riley's school hustled about in the rapidly darkening night. Some were diving into the large pool. Some standing by, watching a competition involving a keg and two guys. Individual drinking games were taking place between tight knit groups. It was mayhem.

The only light is one coming from a secluded house next door- the only one on this side. All the other houses were on the street where the girls and I had parked – round the front of the house. I wondered why this house was this side. Not round the front with the rest of the neighbourhood…

I look to the gate leading to the secluded house and a grin spreads across my face as I see a dark figure shut it slowly, almost apprehensive and hesitant of being here…

I thought he wasn't coming…

**_Fang._**

The gravel path crunches under my feet as I make my way over.

"Hey stranger." I say once I get to him. "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

An unfamiliar look crosses his face before he's back to his stoic, unemotional self.

"Guess I found something to make it worthwhile…" he murmurs, giving me a pointed look. Was he talking about me?

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I've only been her five minutes and it already feels like torture." I whine.

"Riley Martinez hating a party. That's one I've never heard before. Come on… tell me, who are you and what have you done with the real Riley?"

What? How could he tell? Was my act that transparent?

I gape at him before he chuckles and says,

"I was kidding. What's up with you lately? You seem really jumpy…"

"Nothing…. I'm just tired y'know? It's been a tough week."

Fang nods in agreement and then opens his mouth to speak when a loud noise comes from inside and everybody runs into Lissa's grand lounge area. I grab Fang's hand and pull him in with me, following everyone and pushing to the front where Nudge, Angel and Ella stand proudly, vicious smirks on their faces.

A laptop is connected up to the wide screen T.V and a video begins to play.

**_Lissa is standing alone in a room, nervously biting her nails. She is wearing a tight skirt and crop top, her makeup exaggerating her petite features. Someone opens the door and she whirls round, her arms falling to her sides. _**

**"_Hey… You came." A deep, male voice speaks clearly. The guy comes into view and it's none other than Dylan Jenson. Tiffany's boyfriend. _**

**"_Yeah… Dylan," Lissa pauses and then speaks up, "this was a mistake… I shouldn't be here. What would Tiffany say if she knew?" _**

**_Dylan grins and says, "Who cares what Tiffany thinks? She doesn't need to know. You already said you're only friends with her because her Dad is casting director in filming."_**

**"_Exactly! If she finds out about this… I could lose every chance I have at ever making it big time!"_**

**"_Lissa, babe. I love you. We've been doing this for seven months and nobody has noticed. No one will ever find out okay?" Dylan moves closer to Lissa, taking her in his arms._**

**"_Promise?" She asks as she looks up at him, fluttering her eyelashes, coated in mascara._**

**"_I promise." With that, he lifts her face up to meet his and envelopes her lips in a forceful kiss. _**

The clip shuts off and everyone in the room is silent.

Until Tiffany tackles Lissa to the floor screaming.

"You whore! I knew there was something going on here! You selfish cow!" She screeches in Lissa's face, her brunette hair falling over her face as she cries.

"Tiff… I… I'm sorry. Please. Stop!"

Somebody pulls Tiffany away from Lissa and pushes her away to get to Lissa.

Dylan…. Oh dear…

"And you!" She whirls to glare at him. "You asshole! I loved you! And you lied to me! You were screwing that slut on the side!"

"It's not like that Tiff. I love him… he loves me." Lissa speaks up.

"Just… just shut the hell up and never talk to me again. I want nothing to do with you."

Tiffany's words are venom, Lissa flinches as each one punctures the air.

With one last glare, Tiffany walks out of the room and leaves the house heartbroken.

I knew that was a terrible idea. Dylan runs over to Lissa and pulls her up from her sitting position on the floor. Her hair is falling out of its bun and her mascara has smudged, giving her panda eyes.

She limps over to me and the girls and points a finger in my face.

"You. I will get you for this Riley Martinez, if it's the last thing I do." She threatens.

"Whatever." I murmur and walk off, speechless at what I had just partaken in. Riley did this sort of thing for fun? Why?

I check my phone,**_ 10:15pm._**

Half an hour to go until I have to leave…

I sit on the swinging chair by the back gate and flinch as Fang walks towards me, a stern look on his face.

"I thought you were changing Riley." He says. Okay, not what I expected to hear.

"I am but-"

"You know… you really had me convinced. But then you go and do something like that? I get that you and Lissa hate each other, but what has Tiffany ever done to you?"

"Nothing but-"

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

"Well-"

"I mean… all of this… this whole 'I'm growing up' was just a lie. It's all just a joke to you isn't it?"

"Well if you would let me talk and quit butting in, then maybe I could explain this mess." I shout at Fang, waiting for him to but in again. When he doesn't, I continue.

"I didn't want to do it. Really, I tried to talk them out of it but they didn't listen."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be a part of the lying game anymore?" Fang asks.

"Yes. It's ridiculous. All it does is hurt people and ruin relationships. You saw what just happened. Do you really think I want to be a part of that? What normal person would?"

"You did. So what's changed? And don't lie to me this time."

"God… why can't people just accept that I don't want to be nasty, bitch Riley anymore? I'm growing up! Deal with it." I was really beginning to get fed up with all of this.

Fang looks regretful while he thinks of something to say.

"I'm sorry. Really, sorry. I get it okay?" He says sincerely.

"Okay." I look at my phone again and realise it's time for me to leave.

**_10:45pm_**

"Oh shoot. I gotta go. Um, I guess I'll see you later." And then I realise, I won't see Fang later. This is the last time I'll _ever _see Fang. I suddenly leap up and throw my arms around him. He stands still for a second, tense, and then slowly, gradually, his arms come up around me as he gently hugs me back.

"Ok… that was…" he mutters

"Yeah… that was… well… bye." I exclaim, unable to come up with a word for what the hug was.

"Oh um… bye…" Fang looks freaked out as I get up and run through the house, leaving the party behind me. I grab Nudge's keys and unlock the car, jumping in and driving off quickly, on my way to meet Riley and start my life as Maximum Ride again.

But as I'm driving… I have the feeling of someone following me. I glance back and see a beat up looking black car behind me. Why do I recognise that car?

I keep driving and soon enough come to a stop by the wood area, Riley's family lake house just a short walk away. I don't know why they call it the lake house… I can't see any lake. It's dark and silent, my feet crunching the leaves are the only sound.

Until I hear it…

Footsteps behind me. I turn around and search frantically in the darkness. Nothing…

**_Come on Max. Man up. It's just your imagination._**

I keep walking, the lake house in sight. That's when I hear it again. More footsteps, crunching along the leaves scattered on the ground. Again, when I turn, nothing…

* * *

**_Riley P.O.V Thursday – 10:50pm_**

Locking up the door to my motel room, I hand my key over to the old man standing behind the desk – checking people in- and make my way to the bus station. Earlier on I visited Kristen's house, to look for clues, but I found nothing. I would find them – whether they were dead or alive, it was my job to. I owed it to them. For the terrible fate and ordeal they had endured.

I'm walking down a darkened street, almost at the station, when a hand reaches out from the darkness and grabs me.

"Mmmmmm…" I groan as a glove clad hand covers my mouth.

"_Shut up… don't scream or you die." _A voice whispers to me. I can just make out a cold, sharp object resting on my throat.

**_A knife.  
_**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V 11:12pm_**

**_Where was she? What was going on? Was she hurt? In trouble? Why was she late?_**

All sorts of scenarios ran through my mind as I pondered the question…

Where was Riley?

She was supposed to be her 12 minutes ago! What had happened? Something was wrong? I could feel it…

Speaking of feeling… I had the feeling of being watched again.

Was it just my imagination? Or was someone watching me? If so… how long had they been watching me? Did they know I wasn't Riley? I leave the lake house to look around the woods. Maybe Riley was there?

That's when I hear them again. The footsteps… again. Whirling around, I can just see a black boot by a tree, leading up to a pair of black jeans and then…. It's gone. Disappeared behind the tree.

I turn around silently, pretending I hadn't seen anything and walk in the opposite direction. Then I hear the crunch of leaves, getting louder.

I turn and see nothing. I take a step back and gasp. I've hit something solid. I squint down at the floor and can only just make out the same black boots, the same black jeans. The only thing I can tell is that it's a man.

Was this it? Was this person going to hurt me? A hand suddenly covers my mouth and pulls me in the direction of the lake house. Tears stream silently down my face. I'm scared. More afraid that I've ever been? Where was Riley? Why wasn't she here? My breath is becoming short and choppy as I gasp for air. _Was I going to die now?_ With my last bit of energy I kick at the man. It does no good. Giving up, I send a thought to Riley – hoping she's just running late.

**_Help me Riley. Please hurry. I'm scared. _**

We come to a sudden stop, the man using his free hand to open the door. He pushes me and I fall to the couch, just getting a small glimpse of his face before I pass out.

* * *

**And that's it for now So 5 more reviews please and I'll let you find out who's taken Max…**

**Ciao x**


	11. Who are you?

**HEY GUYS! This is only gonna be a short chapter.**

**I'm gonna just ramble for a bit so yeaahhh… I apologise for that and if you just wanna skip to the chapter, go ahead. On the other hand if you wanna read about my slightly weird day… then read on!**

**So yesterday was my last day of freedom till I went back to the prison we all call school and I was gonna update but as it turned out… I couldn't be arsed to. And I also didn't get 5 review (only 2, so all you people reading… review pleeeaseeee!) but I'm in a good mood today cause I got some exam results for science and they weren't as bad as I thought. (B overall, for my first one I got an A though… A fucking A! Sorry, just had to let that out…) Anyway, so cause I'm super happy I thought hey! Why not update instead of leaving them on a cliffie so here goes. And because I'm such a nice person, I'm typing this up straight after I've had a giant needle stuck in my arm (blood test). Now don't get me wrong, I can deal with needles and shit but it's the aftermath that gets me. My arm is literally, dead. It hurts to move and the plaster they put on is sticking to my shirt… Owwwiee! Anyway, I'm done rambling now and here's the next chappie :D**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V Thursday 11__th__ September 12:05am_**

_Damn! What was going on with my head? It was like someone had literally wacked me over the head with a hammer! Why did it hurt so much? What happened? Where was I? _

_Vivid images start flashing through my mind. Like watching a movie in my head, seeing myself from somebody else's viewpoint. Waiting for Riley, walking through the wooded area. Footsteps… Crunching of leaves. Had Riley turned up? No! She hadn't. That I remembered. What had happened? Why wasn't she here? The man… the one who had brought me….where was I again? Where had he taken me? Waiting for Riley… at the lake house. I feel the man reaching to open the door in my mind. So I was inside the lake house. Who was he? What did he want from me? Where was he now? _

_But I _had _seen him… When he had knocked me to the couch. What had happened after? I remembered falling… banging my head on the corner as I fell, then I passed out… Who was he? The black jeans, black boots… an olive tanned hand covering my mouth, making it harder to breathe. _

Groaning, I opened one eye and moved so that I was sitting with my head back on the couch. My head was pounding. And I felt so faint. I was gasping for air as my nerves went on hyper alert.

"I knew it…"

I hold my breath and turn to the direction of the familiar voice, by the doorway. It's dark and I can just make out the same figure of the man who had dragged me in here. He's holding a small object in his hand…. _My cell phone! _

"I knew you couldn't be her." The man continues as he slowly comes into view. I gasp again when I see who it is.

"F-Fang!" I stutter. Why had he done this? "What the hell are you talking about?" I stand and walk to the back away to the door, his eyes following me.

"You know. I don't know what you're name is but you are not Riley Martinez. So who are you?" He moves closer to me, I'm almost flush against him as he stand right in front of me – leaving me nowhere to escape.

I laugh nervously. "Are you drunk? Or stoned? Cause I'm struggling to understand why you would say something like that!" His face contorts in anger and he slams his hand down on the wall, narrowly missing my head.

"Who the hell are you?!" He bellows.

"Fang, I suggest you get away from me and go home. You're drunk. Sober up. I am Riley. Who else would I be?" He's really starting to scare me now.

"Stop lying. Where is Riley? I'll give it to you – you put on a good show. But I've seen you, when you think no one's there, letting down the act."

"You're the one that's been following me! What you're a stalker now! Geez Fang creepy much!"

He slams his other hand down against the wall, catching my wavy hair as he does so.

"Fang Stop!" I yell at him. Suddenly he seems way more dangerous than he did this morning. I don't know but it could have something to do with the fact that he just potentially kidnapped me and is now trying to kill me. Call me paranoid but usually when this sort of thing happens… oh what am I saying? This has never happened before!

His face softens as he says,

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just want some answers. I've seen the messages."

"What messages?" I scoff.

"The ones from Riley. _Hey Maxie! So… so far I've got nothing. That's right. I'm beginning to think maybe u were right. Maybe this lead was a fake. Anyway, Imma stay here to c if I can find NEthing more. C ya Thursday 11pm at the lake house. Xxx" _He recites from my cell, deadpan. Well… crap… "So I'll ask you again… who are you?"

I sigh, knowing there's no way out of this. "Alright! I'll tell you… but you're not gonna believe me."

"Try me." Is Fang's response.

"My name is Maximum Ride. I'm Riley's twin sister." That's my style- cut to the chase. "One week ago I was living in Vegas with a bitch of a foster mum and a pervy foster brother. You following me so far?" Fang nods. "Ok, so… a few months ago, I got a message from Riley on facebook. Cut a long story short, she told me that she thought I was her long lost twin and asked if I was adopted? So I told her no, I had been fostered and we got to talking. Then last week, I got into some trouble with my foster mum – Anne- for something I didn't do. I did the only thing I could think of… I ran. Then I called Riley and she met me at the bus station and told me that she found a lead on our real parents. I was supposed to meet her here at 11:00 but she never turned up. I was waiting for her when you came. Which reminds me… why go to all that trouble to get me to tell? You could have just asked me nicely. Jesus Christ you almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

Fang takes a moment to process everything I have told him and then moves away from me, going to sit on the couch. Sitting next to him, he glances up at me and speaks sarcastically.

"Suuure… Cause if I asked you, you would have _happily _told me everything."

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I have to accept that he was right. Although…

"You didn't have to be so mean though. My head is pounding because of you."

He looks remorseful. "Yeah sorry about that. I meant to just get you sitting on the sofa, I didn't expect you to fall and hit your head."

"So you're not mad at me? Cause I didn't want to lie to anybody… really."

Fang takes a minute to think. Wiping his hands on his jeans as he replies.

"Course not. I get it." I look at him oddly. How could he possibly understand? "She's your family. Your only _real_ family. You didn't wanna screw things up with her…right?"

"Right." I agree. I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Finally, somebody knew. And he wasn't mad at me. I had a real friend. But would he stick around to help me figure out what had happened to Riley? Fear started to build up inside of me all over again. Where was she?

"So… you say Riley was supposed to meet you here?"

I nod.

"And she didn't turn up?"

Another nod.

"Well then… we're going to have to find her aren't we?" This is a whole other side I haven't seen of Riley's mysterious friend. A caring side… I like this side of him.

I nod again and tell him I should go back to Riley's house. It felt weird not to call it home to him.

"You shouldn't drive in your state Max." He retorts, concerned.

"But I have Nudge's car!"

"I'll drive you back to Riley's house."

"Again… what am I gonna do about Nudge and the girls?"

"The girls won't want to go home yet. I'll take you home, go back to the party, pick Nudge and the girls up and take them home." I open my mouth to protest but he holds up his hand. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll get Nudge's car. Before school." He negotiates. Silently, I agree.

* * *

The ride back to Riley's house is silent. Well… apart from a song playing quietly on the radio system in Fang's beat up car. Just as he pulls up in Riley's drive, a thought dawns on me.

"Fang?"

He nods.

"What was your first clue that I wasn't Riley?"

He thinks for a second, debating whether to tell me. Shaking his head, I sigh and get out of the car. I'm about to shut the door when he speaks up.

"I actually like you."

I grin and shut the door, waving as the car drives off in the darkened night.

I slip in through the front door and walk up the stairs to Riley's room.

But I don't sleep that night. It's a restless night, tossing and turning, as vivid images flash through my mind. Why hadn't Riley turned up?

* * *

**Ok so sorry it's kinda short but I figure you guys would appreciate me not leaving you on a cliffie for too long :D And Fang knows so Max isn't alone at least. More from Riley's P.O.V soon though. 5 reviews please and I'll update again when I get them. Oh and I've also started a new story – hurt, tired, numb- so check it out if you want and review, I need some encouragement on that one please.**

**Later peeps!**


	12. Careful what you wish for

**Hey, so I'm gonna keep this short. I just thought I'd update this cause I've had a lazy day and I couldn't keep away. Just a quick thanks to you guys who reviewed so far. I just checked my gmail and read a review from _Phoenix Rise from the Ashes_. This review really cheered me up- stating that only 21 reviews was "blasphemy" So thanks. You're all awesome and I love you guys. Yep, you caught me at a sappy moment. So now I'm gonna take back my dignity (if I have any) and say I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Max P.O.V Friday 12th September 6:30am**_

"Ow! Shit!" I whisper as I stumble into the door. It's 6:30 and I'm just waiting for Fang to pick me up to get Nudge's car. My cell bleeps and I grab it from the dresser.

**_Hey, I'm on my way. Be there in 5._**

When Fang had driven me home yesterday, I had cleverly taken his number so that he could text me if he found anything about Riley. I pull on my vans and tiptoe to the kitchen, walking over to the coffee pot. As I pour myself a cup, my phone bleeps again.

**_I'm outside._**

I push the coffee cup away and leave the house. Fang's leaning on the passenger door of the car. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up. A flicker of a smile crosses his face as he opens the door for me.

"Hey. You okay?" He asks me as he gets into the car, turning the radio on low.

I chew my nail before answering. I have really gotta kick that habit.

"Honestly… no. I'm exhausted."

"Tough night huh?"

I look at Fang out of my peripheral vision. His black hair is tousled as if he just got out of bed and jumped in the car this morning, without doing anything to it. He probably had… His hands grasp the steering wheel tightly, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah… I spent the whole night tossing and turning. Every time I finally got to sleep, I woke a few minutes later. For the whole of the night. By the time it got to four am, I gave up trying to sleep and went on Riley's Facebook page – trying to find any information."

"Any luck? Has she contacted you yet?" he questions me curiously.

"Nope." I reply, popping the 'p'. "It's just… weird. She specifically said that she would meet me at the lake house yesterday at eleven. And then she does a no show. Before she left, was there anything weird about her? Did she seem different to you?"

Fang shakes his head. Sighing, I wipe my hands on my jeans. "I just wish…that I knew she was okay. If I knew that, then I wouldn't be so worried." I bring my hands up to my hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I'm gonna help you find her."

I feel a rush of gratitude as I look at Fang. He barely knows me and yet… he's willing to help me out of this mess.

"You're a really good friend Fang."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to help. It's not fair that Riley dragged you into this and is now screwing with you."

"Wait…what?"

"Come on… don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind yet. Riley… the lying game pranks… how it all connects."

"Are you telling me… you think Riley's playing a prank on me? I mean, I guess she could… but why would she do it?"

"I… just forget I said anything ok? We'll give her till tomorrow to show her face. If she hasn't by then… we'll go look for her. Where did you say she was?"

I bite my lip, hesitating. Should I tell him? "New York?" I murmur nervously.

"What? New York! Geez Max! We can't go all the way to New York!"

"I never asked you to! I'll go alone…"

Fang sighs, exasperated. "No… I'll come. If something has happened to Riley – purposefully- then I don't want you going there alone. We'll see if she shows up tonight." He finishes, signalling the end of the discussion.

* * *

When Fang pulls up, I run to Nudge's car and grab the keys from my pocket.

"So I'll follow you to Nudge's house and then drop you back at Riley's."

"Thank you so much for this Fang."

"No problem Max."

My heart flutters as he says my name. My real name. It felt so good to know that I had somebody. Someone who knew.

* * *

When I arrive back at the house, I'm surprised to see police cars swarming the place.

I mutter a quick goodbye to Fang and rush to the front door.

I walk into the kitchen to find Valencia and Jeb talking to a police officer.

"Riley!" Valencia gasps when she sees me.

"What's going on?"

She rushes over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Where were you sweetheart? Ella said she came downstairs at 6:00 to make a glass of milk and saw your coffee cup. She came up to see if you were in your room but you were gone. We couldn't find you anywhere but your car was still here. Where did you go?"

"I was just… out for my morning run."

"At 6:00 in the morning?" Jeb interrogates me dubiously.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep. Why'd you call the police?"

"We thought you'd ran away! You can't blame us after the last time Riley!"

The last time? What happened the last time?

"Well, I better get going. Next time, Miss Martinez, it never hurts to let the folks know where you are. Save something like this happening again." The policeman says as he leaves the room. A second later, the door slams shut and I'm left to ponder Jeb's words. **_"We thought you'd ran away! You can't blame us after the last time Riley!"_**

What did that mean? Had Riley ran away before? I knew one thing was for sure. I needed answers. And I needed them now.

As if on cue, my cell bleeps for the third time that day. Expecting a text from Fang, I open the message and do a double take. Sent from Riley's phone, is a message so shocking, it sends shivers down my spine and makes my blood run cold.

**_Be careful what you wish for… Twinny learnt the hard way. Foster care don't sound so bad now does it? Keep being Riley… or be stuck as her forever._**

**_Kisses. _**

Oh god. What did that mean? _**Or be stuck as her forever**._ All I knew was that this wasn't a stupid prank of Riley's. Somebody knew about us. And that somebody, could hurt Riley.

Well _fuck…_

* * *

**5 reviews please**


	13. Cursed with ungracefulness

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a week since I last updated, I've been working a lot on my newest story; _hurt, tired, numb_. So I woke up this morning and planned on updating that again but I literally just finished typing up all my notes for the rest of _this_ story – chapter by chapter- (dedication? Of course!) And decided that now I basically knew how I wanted this story to go, I should probably update for you guys. So here I am. Hope you all like this chapter**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V Friday 12__th__ September. _**

"So what do you think it means? **_Or be stuck as her forever?" _**

I glance up at Fang as we sit in Math class together. After the fiasco earlier this morning, I've been avoiding everyone but Fang. I had to tell him about the message I had gotten. Which reminds me… How had these bastards got my number anyway? Talk about stalking. Creepy right?

"Well, obviously, they don't want me to blab to anyone about anything, which means, that you knowing, could potentially get you hurt. And Riley. Just a thought though."

Fang sends me a dry look, clearly not amused by my sarcasm.

"Yeah but… are they saying that if you 'blab' they'll kill her?"

"As opposed to what? Send her away to some science lab in the middle of nowhere to help genetic modification research? That's the only thing it could possibly mean doofus! That's _always_ what it means. It's the easy way out. You want to get rid of someone, you kill them brutally. Haven't you seen the horror films?"

Fang's face twists into a scowl.

"Calm down. And I don't appreciate the sarcasm. We're going to sort this out. But I don't think we should go straight to New York tomorrow –"

"What?!"

"It could be dangerous. And whoever has her, they wouldn't be stupid enough to keep her in New York. Most likely they'll have moved on. Wait for them to come to us."

AS Fang makes his point, it begins to make sense. But I still can't accept that he wants me to leave Riley.

"You want me to leave her! She's my sister Fang. My only family!" I hiss at him. He looks defiant when he objects.

"No. I'm saying that we'll give it a few days. Wait for them to send more messages. Whoever this scum bag is, they're getting a kick out of the chase. They want you to chase them down. It's the adrenaline rush. If we wait for the threats, eventually they're gonna slip up. And when they do, we'll be there. Ready to get them. We might even find where the messages are sent from…"

"Oooh…." I begin to calm down as my brain registers Fang's case. If it was anybody else, I wouldn't back down. I was stubborn, I would fight my point and most usually win. But Fang… there was something secure about him. Like as long as he's here, I was safe. I didn't have to worry.

Of course that was a load of bullshit considering my latest predicament. I blame hormones for that one. As soon as you meet a strong yet sweet, not in a momma's boy way, guy, your hormones turn against you. You can't think straight at all. I mean whose bright idea was it to invent hormones? They lead to dangerous and life changing (not in a good way) events. Life really screwed me over making me a girl. I can guarantee that Fang is not having this debate in _**his** _head. He was probably too busy wondering what he was going to have for dinner and which fan girl he should take out next week. _It's a man's world…._

* * *

After a torturous lesson of maths, it's time for lunch. I grab a sandwich from the chiller and a bottle of Lucozade and walk outside into the courtyard, searching for the gang.

"Riley!" Angel's familiar voice trills over to me. She's waving at me as I look up. With a small smile on my face, I walk over to the table and take my seat between Angel and Fang.

Just as I prepare to start eating, Angel nudges me and I drop the sandwich.

"What was that for? Now I have to buy a new one. Why are you staring at me like that?" Angels eyes are wide as they flick from me to something in the distance. I follow her gaze and stop my rant.

Lissa is, again, wearing a skirt which seems more like a belt and a very low cut, very neon pink, top. Fabulous. As if my life wasn't hard enough…. Her face is settled in a smirk as she makes her way over to my table, Brigid following.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber…" I muse once they reach the table. Lissa's face takes on an angry 'glare' as Brigid looks confused.

"Which one am I?" She asks curiously. Lissa flips her head around to glare at her. "Does it matter?! She just insulted us!"

"For the record… you're Tweedle Dumber…" I choke as Lissa's bright red hair flicks into my face.

"I just came to tell you and your little minions. That little prank didn't work. I'm better off without Tiffany. She was just a small piece in this whole game. You and your friends should watch your backs Riley. If you ever pull a prank like that again, there'll be trouble." Lissa hisses.

I couldn't help myself.

"I thought the prank didn't affect you…" Placing my drink on the table I stand so I'm a head taller than the R.H.W. (Red haired wonder). "And if you ever threaten my friends again, I will be sure to make your life a living hell. Be careful who you mess with…" I whisper close to her ear. She's shaking and I can tell I've scared her. I think about what I'm doing and add my own little Riley twist to it.

_"Gotcha bitch._" I say before walking away, leaving Lissa and Brigid gaping after me. Angel and Nudge quickly jump up and follow me.

* * *

The last lesson is science and we spend it preparing for our field trip next Tuesday. After completing the research side of our project, we add it to the presentation PowerPoint and soon after the class is over and I can go back to Riley's. Nudge and Angel invite me to Angel's for prep work for the winter formal. It's then that it dawns on them how I said I would go shopping for dresses tomorrow.

_"I can't." I say. "I have to go to visit my Grandma for her birthday." Is my excuse._ For Riley's best friends they don't know a lot about her. They sure are gullible.

* * *

_Tripping over a suitcase really hurts. More than you would think. Especially when you're about as graceful as a squirrel doing yoga (my random brain?) and there happens to be more bags by the suitcase. You kind of end up falling over them and rolling over to the staircase, tucked into a ball as you groan in pain. Then, when life decides you haven't suffered enough humiliation for the day, your biological sister's foster sister walks in the door as if there are no obstacles in her way whatsoever. And even then, life decides it hasn't fucked you over enough because at that precise moment, your new best friend and the two pyros decide that they want to come back to the family home and they too, enter as if there is nothing in the way. So whilst you're lying on the floor, groaning in pain and humiliation, your fake parents are standing by with a handy video camera and your fake sister and fake friends, they're standing over you laughing at your expense. Even the one who doesn't ever laugh. Even he joins in._

"Thanks for the help guys." I mutter sarcastically as I lift myself from the floor, punching Fang in the arm as I do so. "I can really feel the love here."

I look around the hallway to see what tripped me and notice all the bags and suitcase.

"What's going on? Who's leaving? Is it Ella? Cause if it is I'm sure I'll learn to cope. Really, I can do the whole only child thing!" I exclaim, receiving an annoyed "Hey!" and slap on the shoulder from Ella in the process.

Valencia laughs and looks to Jeb.

He clears his throat and begins to explain. "I have to go away on business. Back to England for two weeks." Oh…. That reminds me, I still didn't know what Jeb did for a living.

After much loving hugs and sorrowful goodbyes (heh! I kid you, I kid you) Jeb is gone and now it's just me, Ella and Val. _Girls movie night anybody?_

As we sit down with a large bowl of popcorn and a mug of steamy hot chocolate, I take the chance to ask Val.

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie…" She hums as she slips the disc into the DVD.

"What does Dad do again?" Crossing my fingers and hoping she doesn't find it suspicious.

"He works for the government darling. I told you both a few years ago. How did you forget?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to know what he did… within the government. But never mind."

A silence follows as Ella enters the room, clad in her SpongeBob pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Something tells me we are the only people who will ever see her dressed like this….

When the film ends, I trudge upstairs to bed and fall into an uninterrupted sleep. I can't worry about Riley now. I'll find her. I know I will.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I liked this chapter- review please :D**


	14. Cure to morbid thoughts? Just go crazy!

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I said it when I updated my other story- I blame school entirely. It's been really stressful at the moment and I just couldn't be bothered to write anything. I've also been kinda hooked on Candy Crush… Anyway, hopefully that's all gonna change as it's half term soon and I can write whenever I want. Yay to that! So here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**_Max P.O.V Tuesday 16__th__ September_**

The next few days go by in a blur. Quietly, with no more texts or threats. I was beginning to worry again. It's like I just couldn't switch my brain off. If I didn't get any more texts, then how could Fang and I trace them? On the other hand, maybe the fact that I hadn't received any more messages was a good thing. Maybe it meant that they had decided that I had done my part and they would send Riley back unharmed. I had kept up the act of Riley for 12 days now and as far as I knew, nobody, and I mean nobody, could know about Fang knowing… he only ever called me Max in the privacy of Riley's bedroom.

So maybe, just maybe, if I kept this up for a little longer, everything would work out. And regarding everything, I was doing better that I would have expected.

Who am I kidding? I was a mess. My mind was on overdrive. All these thoughts going round. It was worse at night, when I was alone. I was lucky to get more than three hours sleep every night. Fang had started to notice a difference. The dark circles under my eyes, more prominent than ever. The way my complexion had paled a little, not much, but enough for Fang to notice. It was just the same thoughts running through my mind like a broken record. Like some sort of playlist in my mind, coming in at specific intervals. I could be hanging with the girls, completely fine and then…Bam! A random moment of panic as the realisation dawned on me once again, my sister was missing.

Always the same questions I asked myself.

_What was happening to Riley?_

_Was she hurt?_

_And then… the worst reminder of it all…_

_When I did find Riley (and I would find her), what would happen to me?_

I wasn't stupid enough to believe that she would introduce me as Max to everyone and we would all play happy families. This wasn't a fairy tale, this was real life. I knew that if the slim chance that I would be introduced did occur, I would definitely face the consequences of my actions. To be honest, part of me couldn't wait until this was all over. When I could go back to being Maximum Ride again. I would be turning 18 soon which meant that I could truly be seen as responsible for myself. I could go anywhere I wanted, whilst Riley took her life back.

But the other part of me, didn't want to leave. In the short time I had been here, I had grown so close to these people. They had gone from being Riley's friends, to my own. I considered these people to be family, to me anyway. Y'know? Not really having a permanent family when you're growing up can do that. I had even spent a lot of time with Sam recently, after avoiding him seemed only to make him paranoid and think that Riley didn't want to be with him anymore. I had even come to learn that he wasn't your average high school asshole jock. He was actually quite sweet, he loved Riley like I loved Val's chocolate chip cookies; unconditionally. That's what makes this whole thing worse. Every time that he looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes and plump lips curled into a soft, loving smile, a whole new wave of guilt crashes over me, each bigger than the last, just knowing that I'm playing all of these people. I'm pretending to be this girl, who they all love dearly in their own unique way, whilst the real one is off somewhere, in a whole lotta trouble. What was I going to do if, heaven forbid, these threats were more honest than I dared to believe? What would I do if this bastard actually _killed_ my sister? How could I tell these people something like that? That whilst I had been pretending to be her, their daughter, their sister, their best friend, their girlfriend, was dead. How could anybody, ever do that?

Snapping myself out of my morbid thoughts, I rolled over in bed and checked my phone. **_7:00_**

"Riley! Breakfast!" Valencia's loud voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" My feet hit the soft, blue carpet with a small thud as I slip out of bed and rush down the stairs into the Martinez's kitchen, grabbing a pop tart fresh from the toaster and sliding into a chair by the dining table. "Thanks." I mumble around a mouthful of pop tart as Valencia places a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of me.

"No problem sweetheart." She says as she bends down so her lips hover above my forehead, not quite making contact. She hesitates and pulls away quickly, muttering something about Ella and being late as she hurries out the kitchen.

**_Weird…_**

I eat my breakfast in silence, kicking a chair out from the opposite side of the table and resting my legs on it.

"Ella, all I'm saying is that I think you should give the boy a chance to explain, feet off the table Riley, I mean, it's not exactly his fault…." Valencia's interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone.

"Nudge? Oh my god, thank god. I really need to talk to you. It's about _him…_" I hear a distinct murmur as Nudge replies to Ella's frantic tone. Ella nods her head and looks relieved as she breaths out, "Thank you so much Nudge, and yeah you can bring Angel. Pick me up in five, I'll be ready. Riley can just get a ride with Mum or whatever."

She hangs up the phone as Valencia speaks. "No Riley cannot get a ride with _Mum_ as she is heading to work early in order to pay for that dress you were wanting for the winter formal. _Mum_ may, however, consider driving the extra half hour if Ella were to ask her nicely." Her voice holds a mocking tone to it as she shakes her head at Ella's assumptions.

"Okay, okay. Sorry… Riley, will you be ready in time?"

"Yep, just give me two minutes."

Ella glances at my pyjama clad body and gives me an incredulous look. "Are you serious Riley? You still have to do your hair and makeup… I'll get Sam to pick you at eight."

I nod and Ella and Valencia make their way out the door, leaving me alone in the house. So what did I do?

I put the music on loud and ran about the house like a lunatic of course.

Until Fang's amused chuckle sounded out from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I could have been naked!"

Fang smirks. "But you weren't. I came to pick you up, it's eight and we have to go to school, get dressed, dance princess, your wannabe MJ moves are killing me." I smack him on the head and huff.

"Sam's picking me up. You, can leave."

"No can do Maxie poo. Sam was in school early so Ella texted me and said I should get my ass over here and pick you up before you were late for school…again."

"Urrrghhh… but he's _much _better company than you…" I huff again and cross my arms.

Fang looks indifferent when he replies. "Hey! I am fantastic company. Sam's a prat."

"At least _he _doesn't take the piss out of my dance moves."

"That's cause he's too busy staring at you like a love sick puppy. He looks at you like you're dessert."

I poke Fang's chest playfully. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy from Mr Smooth himself?"

Fang's glare is enough to make me flinch a little. "No. I don't get jealous."

"Pfft… Like hell you don't."

"I just never really liked him." I laugh at his child like expression and poke him again.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Let me go get dressed and I'll be down in a sec…_Romeo."_ I duck as a book flies past my head and bangs against the wall, laughing as I hurry up the stairs and into Riley's bedroom for safety.

"Oh, and dress sensibly! We have that field trip today and I don't think you'll thank me if I let you walk around the Mountains in a pair of six inch stiletto heels!" Fang bellows up the stairs. I grin and pull on a pair of fitted jeans and equally fitted t-shirt. Pulling on a pair of brown boots, I shout back to Fang in a sing-song voice.

"I'm reeeeaaaaadyyyy Fangles!"

* * *

**Okay, so I really didn't want to leave that there but my mum just started nagging at me to go to bed… It's quarter past ten… Really Mum? Anyway, I should hopefully update tomorrow and I promise (again, hopefully) that I won't keep you waiting like, a whole month for the next chapter.**

**Ciao for now my wonderful readers, I'm off to the world of dreamland… When I say that I think we all know that I'll be playing a game of candy crush and probably not getting sleep any time soon. My mind is hyper. Not me… just my mind.**

**Laters alligators.**

**_Do you see what I mean? This is why I shouldn't eat skittles before bed…._**


	15. Getting lost in the mountains? Not fun

**_Max P.O.V Tuesday 16__th__ November 9:00am_**

"Okay class, time for your next lesson." Mr Tanner's voice rang out through the uncharacteristically silent room. I stood up, grabbing my bag that was resting against the leg of the desk I shared with Fang.

As I walked to Riley's next class, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sam smiling lovingly at me. Fang sighs before glancing over at me and coming to a halt beside Sam and I.

"What's up Sam?" I ask him patiently.

He smiles again and runs a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to see you. Sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning, the team had a small crisis so I had to come in early. I missed you…" Sam trails off when Fang snorts. Glaring at him profoundly, I take Sam's hand and pull him away from Fang.

"Okay? So…" Sam smiles deviously.

"I thought we could cut class. Go for a drive… like old times. You've been acting weird lately and I haven't seen you that much."

I grimace and reply apologetically. "Sam… uh, I can't today. It's just that I have that field trip after first period and Mum and Dad are already on my case. If I skip class again they said they'd take my car away. You know how much I love that car…" Sam's smile falters but he pulls himself together quickly.

"Okay sweetie. I gotta bounce, English Lit awaits and you know what Mrs Thomas will say if I'm late. I'll see you later okay?" He bends down and presses his lips to my own in a soft, loving kiss, before rushing off with a guy from the football team.

"Sure….." I say in a late reply. Fang pulls me out of my daze when he grabs my hand and literally drags me to gym.

* * *

"Right guys, today we have our fitness test."

The whole class groans and I glance at Angel who's sitting beside me, filing her nails.

"What's the big deal? It's just a fitness test." She looks at me incredulously.

"Are you serious Riley? The fitness test is the worst! How are we gonna get out of it this time around?"

"Get out of it?" I ask her as I cross my legs, fastening my running shoes.

"Of course!"

"But… but-"

"But nothing, Riley. Besides, I thought you hated running. You always said you prefer hockey…"

"I guess…. More chances to hit people that way…"

Fang snorts from my left side. "Never pegged you as the violent type Riley, I assumed you'd be too worried about breaking one of those precious nails."

I smack his shoulder. "How's that for violent?"

"Miss Martinez, is there a problem?" the coach's voice rings out from the front and the class falls silent.

"Nope. No problem at all." The coach is silent for a minute longer, "Carry on..." I say gesturing to the class.

"So?" Angel's voice pipes up again, drowning out the Coach as he drones on about the rules.

"So what?"

"How are we gonna get out of it?"

"How about…" Angel looks up from her nails with an all too hopeful expression, "You grow a pair and do the test?" She huffs and goes back to her nails.

"Riley! This is serious!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez! What about… umm…. Ooh I've got it!"

Angel looks up impatiently. "Well?"

"Just say…"

"Yes!"

"It's female problems…. I doubt Mr Jameson wants to question that one."

She looks at me doubtfully before a slow smile spreads across her face. Angel's voice is proud when she voices her thoughts. "Riley Martinez… you are a genius."

"I know… I know."

* * *

My breath comes out in quick pants as I crouch over, trying to slow the breaths down.

"Well Martinez, I'm impressed. Six laps in 12 minutes, that's a new record for you."

I smirk and walk over to where Angel and Iggy are sitting by the track.

"You not running?" I question Iggy and he looks at me, dumbfounded.

"You do realise that I'm blind right?" He gestures towards his sightless eyes.

"That's never stopped you before Ig…" Angel replies.

"Yeah but they don't know that do they?" He laughs and pulls me down to sit next to him.

"So, Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Ella been?" he asks me offhandedly.

"Fine… why?"

"Well… just... it's just…"

"He totally kissed her last night and then she ran off... that's why she was with me and Nudge this morning. She didn't tell you?" Angel cuts in.

"No, she doesn't really tell me anything these days… so you like her right?" I direct at Iggy. He nods sheepishly and I grin.

"That's great. You should totally tell her."

"Really?" He looks hopeful.

"Really."

* * *

"No Gaz, you gotta attach the wire, then light the match. How're you gonna light it if the wires aint together?" Iggy's voice is the only thing I hear as I step onto the coach after first period. Nudge and Angel are chattering quietly to each other animatedly and Fang is standing stiffly behind me as Nudge slaps his arm excitedly.

"Will you quit it?" he growls out, in an attempt to be intimidating.

I'm not gonna lie; it works.

Nudge removes her hand and turns back to Angel as they go to sit together.

I hurry ahead of Fang and slide in before he can. He looks at me questioningly.

"Window seat." Is my only reply. He quirks an eyebrow. "Claustrophobia." Fang nods at me understandingly and sits next to me.

The coach trip goes quickly, a comfortable silence between Fang and I.

I step off the coach and take in my surroundings. "Wow…" I breathe.

"Pretty awesome huh?" Fang asks from behind me.

"Uh – huh."

I'm struck speechless. It was exactly as Fang had described.

**_Beautiful…_**

"Okay guys, I'm going to let you go off in your groups for an hour. After that, you'll come back here and we'll have lunch. That will be 12:30. After that, you'll go off and finish collecting everything you need for your presentation and meet back her at 3:00. Am I clear?" A chorus of Yes's signals that we can leave and each group grabs a map from Mrs Bradshaw.

Angel takes the map and our group follows her into the forest area of the mountains.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking around in circles, I'm getting fed up. Nudge and Angel are arguing over the map.

"Angel, we have already been this way. Look, there's that pond we saw just ten minutes ago." I moan at the girl as she glares at me.

"No… I just need to look at the map again." She snatches it from Nudge and looks at it, a confused frown clouding her face.

"Just give it here." I hold my hand out and she hands it over. They all gasp as a tearing sound echoes through the forest as I rip the sheet of paper up. "I've done this sort of thing before. And all this is doing is getting us lost." I declare proudly.

"And you think you can do better?" The doubtful tone to Gazzy's voice is enough to make me glare at him.

"Of course. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Okay, so maybe when I said I knew what I was doing I had exaggerated a little bit. I was currently in a full out row with Fang as he acknowledged what everybody else was too afraid to say.

"Face it Riley, you've got us even more lost!" he shouts at me.

He runs a hand through his hair and I force myself to pull my eyes away from his flexed bicep, framed by the tight fitted black shirt he's wearing.

"No I haven't Fang! You're the one that's going the wrong way!"

He huffs at me and glares again. "Oh so your saying that we haven't passed this same pond 15 times already? God you're doing worse than Angel was!"

"Hey!" Angel's annoyed voice sounds out and I glower at Fang, narrowing my eyes.

"How dare you! I was doing perfectly fine before you got your panties in a twist and decided to take control!"

"Oh real mature Riley. Blame the one that's trying to get us out of this mess!"

My voice comes out in a loud shriek. "Yeah actually. I will blame you when you're the one that's pissing about and taking us in the wrong direction!"

"Would it kill you to just co-operate for once? Stop being such a stubborn bitch Riley!"

"I'll stop being a stubborn bitch when you stop acting like a dick!" Nudge gasps at my choice of language.

"Oh no she didn't..." Iggy mutters.

"Shut up Iggy!" I snap.

Turning back to Fang, I take a deep breath and attempt to keep my dignity when I say, "Fine, we'll go your way. But don't come crying to me when you get us even more lost." He just smirks.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Riley." _He mumbles before walking off in a completely different direction.

* * *

"Admit it, I'm awesome. You were wrong." Fang says in triumph as we find ourselves standing in the meeting spot two hours late.

I shake my head and wonder off to stand by the coach, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip.

Angel and Nudge are giggling over by a tree about something that I don't care to think about and Gazzy and Iggy are holding a mysterious looking object, Iggy holding a lighter in his hand as he waits for the rest of the class to get back.

Fang looks at me expectantly, to the water I'm holding, and back to me again. Shaking my head, I stick my tongue out. "In your dreams Fangy boy. You should have brought your own."

He frowns. "I did, but _someone _drank the whole thing an hour ago." He silently takes the bottle from my grasp and downs the whole thing.

* * *

"Oh my god! What is that smell?!" Lissa's shrieks from the back of the coach, taking a break from making out with her current boy toy, Dylan.

It dawns on me, with a sense of dreading realisation, the mysterious thing Gazzy had been holding earlier.

"You set off a stink bomb." I say through gritted teeth to Iggy. He smirks and nods whilst I groan, looking around at the commotion his newest scheme had made.

Mrs Bradshaw was dithering about the coach trying to settle everyone down as the coach driver pushed the acceleration pedal further, speeding back to the school in record time.

My phone bleeps quietly in the chaos around me and I pull it out from my pocket to open up the message.

**_Give it up, or say bye, bye little miss rich girl. _**

**_Kisses ._**

"Fang." I nudge him and he glances at my phone.

"_Shit_…" he hisses.

"What am I gonna do Fang? I can't leave her now" my whisper is lost amongst the loud squeals of my class mates.

Fang turns to face me, a soft look aimed at me.

"Looks like we're going to New York."

* * *

**Let's try get 5 reviews before I update again.**


End file.
